Memories Of A Life Together
by loopyem89
Summary: A series of little ficlets that look back upon certain events in Jane & Maura's lives together
1. Confessions Of Love

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use

_Memories of a life together: A confession of love_

Jane Rizzoli stood on the porch and breathed in the cold night air. She loved nights like these. For once air pollution from the city didn't blanket the sky, so the stars were clearly visible. As she gazed up at the expanse of darkness above her enjoying the moment of solitude, she began to reminisce over the past few years. Life as she had known it changed the moment when one woman by the name of Maura Isles walked in to it, and little did she know all those years ago just how better it would become.

She could still clearly remember their first meeting at a crime scene, the medical examiner walked in with such grace and beauty that she had temporarily forgotten that a man and his dead wife were lying in the room after being brutally attacked. Despite being the complete opposites of one another, the two of them soon became swift friends, spending a great deal time together both at work and outside in their own time. The two were always there for one another, Jane especially recalled the times when she found herself being pursued by Charles Hoyt. Whether it was allowing the detective to stay with her or sitting face to face with the monster in a room, Maura had done it.

As time went by, Jane's soon found her feelings towards the woman beginning to change; her thoughts were constantly occupied by the wonder that was Maura Isles. It didn't take her long to realise that she was in love but with that came the fear of rejection and the possibility of losing her best friend, something she didn't even want to contemplate. However it took one horrific event that had put all their lives in danger for her to understand that she needed her friend to know how she felt. As far as she was concerned no one threatened the woman she loved and so when one rogue cop decided to hold them and her brother hostage at gunpoint she didn't need to think twice about sacrificing her life to make sure Maura would be safe. As she moved to take control of the gun from Bobby her only prayer was that she would get the chance to explain her reasons for doing what she did and if not she could only hope Maura would understand.

Jane consciously brought her hand down and covered it over the scar she knew was visible under her shirt. She could still recall the immense relief she felt after waking up in the hospital to find she was still very much alive and both her brother and Maura were safe. What was even better was waking to the feeling of the other woman's hand in her own as she delicately brushed her thumb over her knuckles. Her thoughts continued as she recalled the conversation that came soon afterwards.

_As her consciousness awoke she became aware of the feel of a soft hand covering her own, she would recognise that touch anywhere…She wanted to open her eyes and make sure it was truly real and that it wasn't just some cruel dream._

_"Maura?"_

_The detective slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she tired to familiarise herself to her surroundings. She was glad that she hadn't immediately been pounced on by her mother and took comfort when her eyes fell on the face she had not long ago been dreaming of._

_"I'm here Jane...How are you feeling?"_

_"Considering I shot myself not bad, whatever they are giving me must be good. How's Frankie?"_

_"Well that would be the strong pain medication, mostly morphine. The bullet did cause some major tissue damage. Frankie's fine, your reckless stunt bought the EMT's enough time in order to get him to the hospital."_

_The quiver in the woman's voice did not go unnoticed by the detective and although it looked like she hadn't slept in days, to Jane she still looked as beautiful as she had been the day when they had first met._

_"Maura I'm so sorry..."_

_"It's ok Jane you have nothing to apologise for; I understand why you did what you did but please promise me you won't do something like that again. I almost lost you today and losing you is something I don't think I could cope with."_

_The medical examiner was unable to contain the single tear that escaped her eye and slid down the side of her face._

_"You and I both know that's a promise I can't make but you have my word I will try. I have no intention of dying yet but it's a part of my job, risking my life to serve the public and to protect the people I care about most. And that's what I was doing today protecting the people I love."_

_Maura released a shaky breath and looked away from the detective although she continued to hold her hand._

_"It's to be expected, Frankie's your brother and he's family"_

_"Maura look at me…I was protecting you as well. You're my family too and I love you."_

_"I love you too Jane."_

_The detective let out a sigh as she pulled the woman in front of her closer to the bed where she was lying. She was tired of ignoring how she felt and found herself unable to deny her feelings anymore._

_"No Maura what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now and no matter how hard I try I can't change the way I feel and I don't even want to."_

_More tears began to fall down Maura's face and Jane was beginning to think that maybe she had just done the worst thing possible. What she wasn't expecting however was for the medical examiner to lean down and place a soft gentle kiss upon her lips._

_"Oh Jane…Do you know how many times I have wanted to say the same thing to you? I've loved you from afar for so long."_

_The detective couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face after hearing the other woman's confession. And although she had so much more she wanted to say to the woman she loved at that moment, it was becoming a struggle to keep her eyes open. It was something Maura had already begun to notice._

_"Rest Jane, I'll be here when you wake up."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." And with that she leaned in and gave Jane another tender kiss before returning to her chair to keep vigil._

For Jane It was hard to believe that 10 yrs had passed since that day and although it had been tragic in many ways, it had also turned out to be one of the most memorable for all the right reasons. Never did she imagine when Maura Isles first walked into her life that she would be standing here years later living the life most only dream about.

She let out a contented sigh and a smile soon crossed her face when she felt the arms of the woman who had been occupying her thoughts, wrap around her waist. As usual she took comfort in the embrace; Maura always had a calming affect upon her when she held her close.

"The bed felt empty without you. Would you care to tell me what has kept you away from me for so long?"

Jane turned around so she was facing her lover and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Just musing over the past…I was thinking about us and how lucky I am to have you in my life. To think I could have died that day and we would never have known how both of us felt about each other."

"Indeed. All the things we would of missed out on." Maura found herself bringing their bodies closer as she rested her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Even after all these years, the detective knew how difficult it still was for her lover to talk about the events that had led them to confess their love to one another.

"Either way, it's in the past. It all turned out good in the end, I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

"It certainly is and I'm grateful for that fact every single day."

"You and me both. Now come on, let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

"Well I'm sure you can come up with something to warm me up."

Jane let out a small laugh "Hmm…Maybe."

And before Maura knew what was happening, the detective swept her up into her strong arms to carry her inside, with the aim of again showing the woman just how much she was loved.


	2. First Date & The Morning After

_Memories of a life together: Part 2- First Date & the Morning after…_

Jane let out a contented sigh as she awoke to the sun streaming through into the bedroom, bringing with it a feeling of warmth and peacefulness. She felt the familiar naked form of her lover wrapped around her, still asleep. She took a moment to admire the vision, remembering how she had worshiped every inch of skin the previous night. Time had been kind to the both of them despite all the highs and lows they had faced over the past years. As far as Jane was concerned, Maura had never looked more beautiful and so she took every chance possible to remind her love of that fact.

The detective soon felt the woman beside her begin to move and it wasn't long before she found Maura's gaze upon her. She leaned over to place a kiss upon the top of her head before settling back down into the bed.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm…I did indeed; you kept me very busy last night before we fell asleep."

Jane let out a small chuckle. "Well I didn't see you complaining about it at the time."

The two of them laid there together, at ease with the comfortable silence that they found themselves surrounded by. Moments like these didn't come often, especially when you worked for the Boston homicide department, and so both women had learnt early on to appreciate anytime they had alone with one another.

After a few minutes, Jane turned to look at Maura who had taken to staring out the window. She noticed she had a tiny smile on her face. "Care to share what's making you so happy?"

"I was thinking that it has been awhile since we've been able to do this." Jane eyed her lover conspicuously, confusion crossing her face.

"Do what exactly?"

"This…to lay here with one another and not have to worry about work, family problems or which bill is next in line to be paid. Anyways, it got me remembering."

"Well Dr. Isles it must be good if it's put a smile on your face, going to tell me exactly what it is your thinking about?"

"If you must know I was recalling our first "official" date as a couple and the morning that followed."

"Oh I see…Well I can understand why that would make you smile, it was rather memorable."

"Memorable it was indeed." Maura cuddled in closer to the detective as she recollected the events that came to pass.

_Jane looked towards the clock on the bedside table to see that it was nearing 7.30. It wouldn't be long before Maura arrived and if the detective knew her well as she thought she did, Maura would be knocking on that door at least five minutes before. She went as quickly as any person possibly could who was recovering from a gun shot wound to the abdomen. She found it hard to believe that only two and a half weeks ago she had almost died, yet here she was standing very much alive and getting ready for a date with the enchanting, smart and not to forget sexy, Dr Isles._

_Maura had told her that they could wait a bit longer until Jane was completely healed but she had insisted that they did something together to night, properly as a couple. They had already wasted so much time hiding their feelings from one another and so now she didn't want to waste another moment._

_She was just deciding upon which jacket was best suited to wear over her shirt and trouser combo when there was distinct double knock on the door. Joe-Friday instantly jumped off the bed and ran into the other room upon hearing the noise._

_"Come on in Maura! I'll be right with you."_

_She was putting her black leather jacket on, careful not to move too much and aggravate her injury, when she heard her girlfriend's voice filter through the apartment._

_"Jane, you being an officer of the law especially should know better then anyone to check before just inviting someone in to your home."_

_The detective let out a small laugh as she moved to go and greet her girlfriend._

_"My instincts were telling me it was you, so…wow." Jane immediately stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes upon the woman standing in front of her. The doctor looked flawless in a simple black dress that clung in all the right places and Jane was unable to take her eyes of the beauty before her. She still couldn't get over how the other woman was always able to render her speechless by just standing in her presence_

_"Who would have known…Jane Rizzoli actually wordless for once" Maura made her way over to where Jane had stopped and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The detective was soon broken out of her reverie and moved to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around Maura. She soon forgot about the dull ache that plagued her side._

_After a minute of becoming acquainted, they pulled apart and Jane could not help the grin she had on the face._

_"Hi. You look absolutely beautiful"_

_"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." The M.E. went into doctor mode as she lifted Jane shirt to check how the wound was healing. It had become a habit of hers ever since the detective had left the hospital and she came over to visit, something which she had been doing practically every single day._

_"You know Maura if you wanted to get me topless all you had to do was ask."_

_The woman took a playful swipe at the detective's arm, as she pulled the shirt back down_

_"There will be plenty of time for that, now Detective Rizzoli where are you taking me tonight?"_

_"Well I was thinking of a nice romantic candlelight dinner for two in that new French restaurant not far away. I remember you were telling me how you wanted to go there the other day."_

_"Oh Jane are you sure? I know it's supposed to be expensive."_

_"Maura I would like to take you ok, I want tonight to be special so that's where were going. Now come on, the reservation is for eight and we'll be late if insist on discussing it with me here._

_The two women sat quietly at a table near the back of the restaurant, enjoying the intimacy they had both been desperately craving for so long. Jane soon reached over to entwine her fingers with Maura's._

_"I swear you get more beautiful every time I look at you," she said, a hint of wonder in her voice._

_Maura couldn't help but smile as she ran her hand down Jane's face and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips; a kiss which grew longer as the detective pulled the blond closer. It was slow and long, a gentle duelling of tongues. Jane finally broke the exchange, resting her forehead against Maura's, she smiled._

_"Are you ready to get out of here?"_

_"I'm ready, let's go."_

_The detective paid the bill and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back as she led her out of the restaurant and onto the street. The M.E. took a deep breath and let the cold night air wash over her as moved closer to the woman next to her._

_"Let's walk Jane; if you aren't too tired that is, your place is not far from here."_

_"Sounds good to me" The two of them took off, making there way gently down the street_

_"Hmm…This is nice." Maura was snuggled into the detective's good side as Jane protectively wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulder as they walked along._

_"Very nice indeed." The two of them were very content to remain silent as they leisurely strolled along and enjoyed the closeness of one another. It wasn't until Jane felt something wet hit her nose that she spoke up._

_"Uh oh… Maura, I think we might have to make a run for it." The M.E. didn't have a chance to respond as the rain began to pour down_

_"Oh shit!"_

_The two of them dashed along the city streets as quickly as Jane could manage, the detective's place hadn't been far away but by the time they had reached it they were already soaked through. Jane came to a stop outside and looked up towards the sky before turning to face Maura with the biggest smile on her face. She moved towards her and captured her lips for a kiss as the rain continued to fall around them. Maura, although thoroughly elated and shocked at the same time, was quick to respond. She held Jane tighter and slowly directed the kiss to deepen, to which the detective readily accepted. Maura let out a small whimper when they broke apart, while Jane couldn't help but chuckle to herself._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"It's just that I had seen people do that in the movies and I've always wanted to do it." Maura couldn't help but laugh._

_"And was it how you expected it to be detective?"_

_"Everything and more."_

_"Well I'm glad; it's a shame that this dress is ruined though."_

_"Yes the loss of your dress is very tragic…Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up"_

_Jane led the way as she opened the door to let the other woman inside._

_"Make yourself at home, going to take my pain meds and I'll grab a towel for you." When the detective came back a couple minutes later, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she looked at Maura, who had at some point removed the dress she was wearing. The world stood still around the M.E. as her breath caught in her throat waiting for Jane's response._

_"You told me to make myself at home."_

_Jane remained speechless, unable to form a coherent sentence as she took in the sight before her. The only sound she heard was the distant thumping of her heart and the soft taps of Maura's feet on the floor as she moved towards her. The only thought running through her head was the one that she breathlessly whispered._

_"You're beautiful."_

_Her eyes never leaving Jane's, Maura strode lazily towards her till they were standing just a few inches apart, she reached up to wrap her arms around the brunette's shoulders and leaned in to brush their lips together; Jane wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Cupping Maura's face, Jane's thumb lightly traced soft parted lips, and she couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss. Humming into their kiss the M.E. slowly started moving forward, gently pushing Jane backwards till her back bumped against the wall. She was careful all the while to make sure she didn't aggravate the detective's injury._

_Jane gasped at the sensation of Maura's body pressed firmly against her._

_"I want you so much," she whispered,_

_Maura pulled the detective close to speak softly in her ear, "You have me… All of me."_

_Her shaky fingers tracing the others face, Jane leaned in and followed their path with her lips softly kissing the other's temple, her eyelids, cheeks and the tip of her nose which caused her to smile till she felt the other woman's lips capturing her own. Her hands got tangled in Maura's hair as she tried her best to pour every ounce of love she held for this woman into the kiss. The pain from her injury was completely gone, instead replaced by a feeling of immense passion and desire._

_Maura soon felt strong arms lift her up urging her to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist. She felt safe yet vulnerable and out of control. She didn't understand it but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they both finally felt like everything in their lives was sliding into place, like all they'd ever been waiting for was finally here and now. In the comfort and arms of each other they made love before they succumbed to a deep and peaceful sleep._

Maura snuggled in closer to Jane as they pulled the blanket closer around them.

"You know Jane I woke up that morning and I couldn't get over the feeling of having you hold me in your arms. I knew right there and then that it was something I wanted to wake up to every day."

Jane smiled. "I knew at that moment I wanted to hold you in my arms forever."

Maura grabbed the detective's hand and placed a kiss on the palm, Jane would often try to be tough cop who never let her guard down or showed any feelings, yet it was moments like these that she would show her romantic side and truly reveal her inner emotions. She never took it for granted and was thankful everyday to the powers that be for bringing Jane Rizzoli into her life. Bringing a couple of fingers to the detective's face, she caressed the cheeks of the woman who closed her eyes at the tender touch and sighed deeply.

_This is how it's supposed to be…_


	3. Coming Out

_Memories of a life together: Part 3 –Coming Out_

Jane Rizzoli was sat on the sofa, beer in hand, trying to pass the time while she waited for Maura to return home. She hated being on her own without anything to do. It didn't happen very often but when it did, she found it difficult to just sit back and relax unless Maura was with her. She had found Maura's presence to be a great comfort even before they had gotten together and so now waiting for her to return home made the detective feel even worse.

Jane took a sip of her beer before placing it upon the coaster on the table. She never used to have to worry about doing such a thing but it was something Maura had insisted she do ever since they had moved in together. Reaching for the T.V remote, Jane noticed the photo album sitting next to it. Grabbing that instead, she began to look through it. Sorting through all their photos had become her lover's newest obsession; each one would be chronologically placed in order in the right album. Jane noticed that the photos were from early on in their relationship, turning the pages one photo in particular caught her eye. It was of Maura, herself and her own parents. It had been taken on their first Thanksgiving together but that wasn't what had made it special. It was on that day that they had revealed to her parents they were in fact a couple and the caption Maura had placed under the photo summed the moment up perfectly.

"First Thanksgiving- Acceptance into the Rizzoli family."

A smile appeared on Jane's face, she remembered the day fondly, especially considering how nervous Maura had been feeling beforehand.

_As Jane stopped at the red-light she took a moment to observe her girlfriend, she had been quietly meditating and taking deep breaths for the past 10 minutes. The detective placed a comforting hand upon Maura's knee._

"_Relax sweetheart, it's just dinner with Frankie and my parents, nothing you haven't done before."_

"_It's not just dinner though, Jane."_

"_Ok, so yes we're coming out to them but still, it will be fine."_

"_Jane, you make it sound like we are back in high school. We're letting them know that we're in a loving and committed relationship with one another."_

_Jane moved her attention back to the road as the light turned green, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Maura had started to fidget, something she only did when stressed. She had to admit she wasn't quite sure how here parents were going to react when they heard the news but she hoped for Maura's sake that it would work out. She knew how important it was for her to have acceptance from them._

_The detective pulled up in front of her childhood home and switched of the engine, noticing she was right on time. Taking her girlfriend's hand, she placed a tender kiss upon it._

"_It's going to be fine, don't worry."_

"_What if they don't like me?"_

"_Maura they already like you, besides they think you're a saint after what you did for me and Frankie that day."_

_The medical examiner couldn't help the shudder that went through her body as her thoughts went back to the day in question. It was forever etched in her memory as the day she almost lost the love of her life. And although a tragic event, it had ultimately brought them together and for that she was grateful. She was broken from her reverie when Jane opened the car door for her to step out._

"_Ready for Thanksgiving Rizzoli style?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be."_

_Jane led the way as they made their way inside; Angela immediately pounced as soon as she heard the door open._

"_Janie! It's nice to see you're on time." She enveloped her daughter in a tight hug and then moved to do the same with the woman standing next to her._

"_Maura, it's lovely to see you again!"_

"_Same here, Mrs Rizzoli. Thank you for inviting me over. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble for you."_

"_Nonsense, it's no trouble at all and please it's Angela. Now come you two, your brother and Frank are already at the table waiting to eat."_

_The group made their way into the dining room where they settled themselves down. Jane grabbed Maura's hand under the table as she signalled that now was as good a time as any._

"_Guys before we start to eat there's something that I want to tell you, or I should say both me and Maura."_

_As all eyes fell upon her, she knew that it was now and never. She felt reassured when Maura squeezed her hand._

"_Well here goes…umm. Maura and I, we're together now, I mean as a couple, dating."_

_The moments that followed seemed like a lifetime to both Jane and Maura but when Angela jumped out of her seat and pulled the two of them in for a hug they let out a sigh of relief. Jane turned to look at Frank Rizzoli, who was still sitting._

"_Are you happy kiddo?"_

"_Yeah Pop I'm really happy."_

"_And you love her?" The detective took hold of Maura's hand and pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_Yeah I love her, more than anything."_

"_Well then, that's all that matters. Maura, welcome to the family." The older Rizzoli then stood to hug both his daughter and Maura._

"_Frankie be helpful to your Ma and get the camera. This is a special occasion." Angela ushered the two of the together along with her husband. Jane couldn't help but let out a groan at her parents' antics, something which didn't go unnoticed by Maura._

"_Jane, it's sweet, don't be like that."_

"_Trust me; you won't be saying that once you know my Ma like I do."_

"_Jane that's a horrible thing to say. Be nice and smile for the camera."_

_The detective did as she was told and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders. While doing so she noticed the look of happiness and contentment on her girlfriend's face and it became clear just how much the moment had meant for the woman she loved._

Jane was so engrossed in the photo and reliving old memories that she hadn't noticed Maura come in. It wasn't until she felt the other woman's arms wrap around her from behind that she noticed her presence.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi, yourself." Maura placed a kiss upon the detectives head before moving to join her on the couch.

"Been browsing the photo album I see, there's a lot of good memories in there."

"Yeah there is, we've been lucky." Jane let out a sigh as she continued to flip the pages of the album. Although she knew deep down Maura was happy, there was still one thing that bothered her.

"Maura, do you ever regret being with me?"

The question slightly confused the doctor and she was unsure why the detective had even asked. She moved and gently cupped the other woman's face so they were facing one another.

"Jane look at me…I have never once regretted the choice I made to be with you. I loved you then and I love you now, nothing has changed."

Jane moved to capture the woman's lips with her own in a gentle kiss. "I've never doubted your love for me, Maura."

"Then why ask me if I regretted being with you?"

The detective turned to look back at the photo album on the table.

"Going through all of those I just noticed how many there are of us and my family but there are none of your parents. And I know that I'm the reason for it."

"Oh Jane…Yes it makes me sad that there are none of my parents but it's not your fault. They're the ones who decided not to be apart of our life together and do you know what? It doesn't matter because I have a family."

Maura reached for a photo frame that had been sitting next to the album on the table. "This is my family right here, you, Frankie, your parents and our daughter."

Jane intently studied the photograph before placing it back in its rightful spot. "Your right Maura, we may not be perfect, in fact some would just say we're crazy as hell but we're a family and that means everything to me."

"I know it does, I feel the exact same way. When we got together I finally felt part of a family and yes as you admitted we may be different from time to time but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Maura leaned in and placed a kiss to Jane's temple before bringing their foreheads together and whispering:

"Now why don't we make the most of this empty house?"

A huge grin soon appeared on Jane's face. "I think that sounds like a wonderful plan Dr Isles."


	4. Move In With Me?

_Memories of a life together: Part 4 Move in with me?_

Jane Rizzoli sighed in frustration when she heard Maura's voice call her from the other room; with a day off and her daughter spending the day with her grandparents, she had been hoping to spend a quiet afternoon watching her beloved Red Sox's play on TV. But of course she should have known that it would not plan out the way she had hoped, especially after Maura had come up with the idea of using the time to decorate their bedroom instead. The detective had obliged the other woman at first by allowing herself to be dragged around DIY stores that morning in the vain hope that Maura would let her off in the afternoon. However upon hearing her name being called once again she knew such a thing was not going to happen.

"Alright I'm coming!"

Jane gave into the inevitable as she stood and switched the TV off and moved to join Maura in the other room.

_She owes me big time…_

The detective pushed open the door to find the doctor looking at the wall with a pensive look on her face. Jane was vaguely aware that Maura had asked her a question but instead her thoughts were focused on the fact she was seeing her lover in a pair of old overalls rather then the usual vintage attire she typically wore.

"Jane! Which of these do you prefer?" The detective tore her gaze away from what Maura was wearing to look her in the eyes instead.

"Hmm…sorry what did you say?"

"I asked which of these colours looks better on the wall. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look is this supposed to be a trick question because they both look the same to me."

"Of course they're not the same, the one on the right is lunar falls and the other is ivory lace."

Jane was slightly confused as she tried to distinguish the difference between the colours she was looking at. As much as she loved Maura there were times she wished that it would just be simple, the woman had a habit of complicating things, and although endearing at times, on occasions it was just annoying.

"Maura I recall we went through all this the last time you painted our bedroom walls…"

The detective remembered it very well, it was the weekend they had first moved into the apartment and Maura was keen for them to put their mark on the place.

"Jane that was 10 years ago and if I remember correctly you actually fell asleep whilst we sat trying to make a decision. Now you're doing it again since you don't seem to be paying attention, all I am asking is for you to choose which you prefer."

"Maura you and I both know that it's not as simple as that, I could choose either of them and I would still be faced with an endless list of reasons from you, on why lunar is better then ivory or why ivory won't quite work as good as lunar."

Jane had not been expecting the tireless in depth discussions about paint colours when she had first asked the doctor to move in with her years ago but now it had almost become a tradition each time Maura decided something needed to be decorated. She went and lied down on the bed, drifting of as the woman she loved began intently staring at the wall again.

"_Ok, out with it. What's on your mind?"_

_Jane was torn from her trail of thoughts upon hearing the voice of her partner who was sat at the opposite desk with his arms crossed, staring intently at her._

"_Sorry what did you say?"_

"_I asked you what's going on, you've been staring blankly at the wall for awhile now. Something bothering you?"_

_The detective let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back in her chair and moved to rest her feet upon her own desk._

"_I was just thinking that's all." Barry Frost mirrored his partner's movements as he made himself more comfortable._

"_I can see that, care to elaborate further?" Jane didn't know whether to stay quiet or tell him of her dilemma._

"_I want to ask Maura to move in with me but I don't know how."_

_Frost felt a smirk form at the corner of his mouth, he was glad to see things were going so well for the two of them; however he couldn't help but tease Jane a little._

"_What happened to the direct approach of just asking her?"_

_Frost raised his arms in defense when he saw Jane throw a paper ball his way._

"_This is Maura, she deserves something move unique than that."_

"_Jane you're not proposing marriage, as the doctor herself would say you're just 'progressing to the next logical stage in your relationship'."_

_The detective wrestled over her partner's words for a few moments and soon began to realize that he was right._

"_So are you saying I should just come on out and ask her?"_

"_Yes Jane, find a moment when the two of you are alone and keep it simple. Tell her how much you love her and then just ask."_

_A smile appeared on the brunette's face as she stood and put her jacket on. "Thanks Frost."_

"_Hey where are you going, we have paper work to do."_

"_No, you have paperwork to do; mine is all done and neatly piled up in my draw. If you need me I will be down with Maura." And with that the detective made her way out of the squad room and headed straight to the elevator. _

_Maura couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face when she spotted Jane coming through the door. It was a welcome distraction from the autopsy reports that had been keeping her busy for the past couple of hours. Although her look was very masculine, there was still an air of femininity surrounding the detective, she had confidence and a swagger when she walked into a room, and it was just one of the things that Maura loved about her._

"_Hey beautiful." Jane leaned down to place a kiss upon her girlfriend's lips before taking up residence on the corner of her desk._

"_Hi to you too, I wasn't expecting to see you until later on."_

"_Quiet day, Boston's criminals seem to be taking it easy, so I left Frost to his paperwork and decided to come see you."_

"_Well thank you, it's been slow here all morning and these reports are becoming tedious."_

"_Hmm maybe I could make you day even better then" Maura looked at the detective curiously as she smiled down at her._

"_Maybe you could."_

_Jane moved and pick up Maura's hand pressing a gentle kiss upon on the knuckles before entwining it with her own. "Move in with me. I find it lonely when we're not together and so from now on when I go to bed at night, I want your face to be the last thing I see, I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms and then wake up to find you lying next to me in the morning." _

_The smile already on the medical examiner's face grew wider upon hearing her girlfriend's words._

"_Detective Rizzoli, are you asking if I will cohabit with you?"_

_Jane let out a laugh "If that's how you want to put it then yes, I'm asking you to cohabit with me. I told you the morning after our first night together that I wanted to hold you in my arms forever and although we've only been seeing one another for 6 months, being with you, it feels right. You don't even necessarily have to move into mine, I can come with you or we can find somewhere together. I really don't care just as long as I'm with you."_

_Maura try as she might, was unable to contain the tears that fell from her eyes and slid down the side of her face. "Jane of course I will move in with you, I would love nothing more." _

_Bringing a hand up, she cupped the back of her lover's neck and pulled her head down to meet her lips. The detective moved to deepen the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around Maura and brought their bodies closer together._

"_I love you Dr Isles."_

"_And I love you Detective Rizzoli."_

Jane was torn from her thoughts as she felt the bed dip beside her and Maura's body came to lie next to hers.

"We've decided it's going to be Ivory Lace."

"Ok, well now that's done any chance I can get back to watching the game?"

"Well I was really hoping you would actually help me to start painting."

Jane didn't even try to stop the groan, "Of all the things we could be doing on a day off."

"Come on Jane it won't be that bad and I promise I will make it worth your while." That caught the detective's attention and she soon rolled over, pushing herself up so she was looking down upon Maura.

"Oh really, what do you have in mind?"

A slight smile appeared on the doctor's face. "Well you're not going to know unless you help me." And with that she slid herself out from under her lover and walked back over to wear she had been moments earlier. Jane let a sigh and soon followed. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that Maura would always get her way


	5. Marry Me?

_Memories of a life together: Part 5 – Marry Me?_

Jane Rizzoli walked into the unit with a smile on her face as she proceeded to drop the coffee and doughnuts she had been carrying onto Korsak's desk.

"I knew there was a reason to like you." Vince wasted no time in helping himself as he pointed towards Jane's desk.

"Although I would guess someone else like's you more, they came for you about 10 minutes ago."

Jane drew her gaze to the flowers sitting upon her strewn files; she walked over and inhaled their scent before reaching for the card that had been left with them. She already had an idea of who had sent them and the hand written note soon confirmed it, her smile grew wider. Maura had a habit of sending her flowers when they were celebrating even the smallest of personal events.

"From the look on your face I would guess they are from the good doctor, what are you celebrating anyway? I didn't think your anniversary was for another 6 months." Jane hadn't notice that Frost had come in and taken a seat at his desk.

"It's the anniversary of our engagement. Eight years ago today I made the best decision of my life and proposed to her."

Korsak let out a small chuckle, "I can remember how nervous you were, you paced up and down here convincing yourself that she was going to say no."

Frost soon joined in, "If I rightly remember you then spilled coffee down your shirt because your hand was shaking so much."

"Ok guys, laugh it up, I don't care. It was all worth it just to hear Maura utter that one simple word of yes."

After two years together Jane knew that Maura was the one she wanted to grow old with. It was a moment the detective would never forget; she had been agonizing for weeks about how to ask the doctor to marry her. She had wanted it to be special and unique, just like Maura, and so called upon Frost and Korsak to help her out. She remembered it as if it was only yesterday, the nerves she had felt beforehand, the look of shock on Maura's face and the complete joy she felt when her love had accepted.

* * *

"_Jane calm down will ya, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."_

"_It's ok for you Korsak, you've had more than one occasion to practice a proposal, I haven't and this is the only time I plan on doing it."_

_It was the end of the day so the room was practically deserted, giving her plenty of space to move about. The detective let out a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves; she knew that any moment now Maura would be up to see her. She patted her trouser pocket making sure the box was still there before resuming her pacing. Frost, who had been on the lookout, didn't take long to come rushing through the door._

"_She's on her way up." Jane did her best to compose herself as she walked into the interrogation room to wait for her girlfriend's arrival._

"_Wish me luck guys…"_

_Maura walked in soon after expecting to see Jane at her desk as usual but instead was surprised to notice she was nowhere to be found. She looked at Frost and Korsak who were standing near bye._

"_She's waiting for you in the interrogation room." responded Korsak_

"_Why is she waiting for me in there?"_

"_Beats us…"_

_The doctor could tell that they knew more than they were letting on but decided against pushing them further, she would find out for herself soon enough. Making her way across the unit, she headed towards interrogation. A small gasp of surprise came from her mouth when she opened the door; the room was in darkness apart from the candles that had been lit. They let out a warm, soft glow as the flames flickered, casting shadows all around her. Although a bit taken back to begin with, Maura soon became focused on the women standing before her._

"_Jane, what's going on?"_

"_Maura, I have something I want to ask you but before I do that there are other things I need to tell you. But since I'm terrible at expressing my feelings I decided to write them down instead, so here goes…"_

_Jane began to hold up the cards that had been in her hands, each one had words written in a thick black pen._

_**Before you I was living a lonely existence based upon work and dinners for one but since you came into my life Maura everything has changed, you turned my world upside down **_

_Jane could feel her heart beat as it thumped in her chest, she was laying it all on the line, trying to convey her inner feelings so that Maura would understand just how much she meant to her._

_**You walked in and broke down the barriers that I had built to protect myself in life. You've seen every part of me, be it good or bad and you understand me better than anyone else I know.**_

_Maura began to feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes as she read each sentence the detective held up._

_**My heart never knew the beauty of love until the day you sat at my hospital bedside and whispered the words to me. And ever since then my days have been filled with so much love and happiness. **_

_**After all the horror and tragedy we see at work you save me from falling into the shadows because you give me a reason to want to come home every night.**_

_**No amount of words could ever sum up all of the moments that we've shared so far. The moments that make us the couple we are and the moments that make me fall deeper in love with you every day.**_

_**I'm here, sharing my life with you and if there is one thing I know for sure it's that I don't want to be anywhere else. You've given me everything I could ever want and every single morning that I wake up and see you next to me, I know I have everything I need to be happy.**_

_**Me and you, we're a team and I want us to spend the rest of our lives making memories of a life together**_

_Maura reading sentence after sentence became speechless; she could see the emotion in the eyes of her love and upon witnessing such a display of affection, came a rush of feelings that even she was unable to describe. And then just as she was going to make her way over to where Jane was, she saw her go down on one knee, followed with a sign in one hand and a ring in the other._

_**Marry Me…**__It read_

_Maura didn't need time to think, she knew deep down that Jane was the one, that it was Jane who she wanted to live out her days with. Overcome with emotion and unable to construct a coherent sentence, the doctor instead whispered a single yes before joining the detective on her knees._

_Nothing could have prepared Jane for the overwhelming feeling of happiness that came from within her upon hearing that one lone word. She placed the ring on Maura's finger before guiding them to their feet. _

"_You said yes…"_

"_Of course I said yes Jane; it would be an honour for me to be your wife. I love you."_

_Jane wiped away the tears on the doctor's face before pulling her close and capturing her lips. _

_And then before Maura had a chance to know what was happening the detective was lifting and swinging her around in her strong, safe arms._

"_You have no idea how happy you have just made me Dr Isles."_

_The sound of the door opening and cheering broke them apart as Frost and Korsak came in to congratulate them both. Even the lieutenant followed in behind them._

"_You see Jane I told ya she would say yes. Don't know what you were worrying about."_

_Jane let out a chuckle, "Yeah Korsak for once you were actually right, I should have listened to you."_

_Frost disappeared and remerged a few seconds later. "Ok, this calls for a celebration." he declared as he came back in with some plastic cups and a bottle of champagne. _

"_A toast to Jane and Maura. We wish you all luck in the world, especially for you Doc since you're going to have to put up with her."_

"_Hey!" Jane reached over to punch the other detective in the shoulder but was stopped by Maura who wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist._

"_I don't think that will be necessary, drink your champagne and then we'll get our things and continue celebrating when we get home."_

_Jane leaned in placing a kiss upon her forehead. "I like the way you think Dr Rizzoli-Isles."_

_.A smile appeared on Maura's face, "Dr Rizzoli-Isles…I think I could get used to that." _

_

* * *

_Jane sat down at her desk as she took out her phone and dialled Maura's number.

"Hi you."

"Hi yourself. Thank you for the flowers; they're beautiful."

"You're very welcome."

With the phone resting in between her head and shoulder, Jane began twisting the simple silver band on her ring finger as she leaned back in her chair.

"Maura…Thank you for saying yes eight years ago. It meant everything to me"

"You never have to thank me for that Jane. There was certainly no doubt in my mind as to what my answer was going to be. You were everything I ever wanted in life and I'm just grateful that we found our way to one another."

The detective let out a contented sigh upon hearing her wife's words. "Yeah, so am I. It's hard for me to imagine a life without you."

"Well you'll never have to Jane; I'm yours forever as long as you want me."

The smiled that appeared on the brunette's face could not be mistaken. "I'll never stop wanting you Maura, forever sounds just perfect to me."


	6. I Do

**I want to thank every one who has reveiwed and favourited so far, nice to know people are enjoying it. I have a few more chapters written but feel free to suggest anything you may want to see. I'm always open to ideas, now on with the story...**

**

* * *

**_Memories of a life together: Part 6- I do…_

"Happy Anniversary!"

The shock that appeared on Jane and Maura's face upon entering the Rizzoli's house was one of genuine surprise. They were greeted with cheering as Angela came up to envelope them both in a hug.

"I should have known you were up to something Ma, when you called."

"But isn't it nice though, your eighth wedding anniversary and you've even made it passed the seven year itch."

"It's lovely Angela, thank you." Maura took hold of Jane's hand, a gesture of support which also happened to calm her wife. Jane had been irked in the car after her parents had called insisting that she along with Maura came over to bring their daughter's favourite toy bear which she always slept with. Their plans for a cosy, romantic night in together were soon forgotten when the older Rizzoli would not take no for an answer.

"No Ma it's great I just wished you would of told us beforehand."

"Nonsense, if I did that it wouldn't have been a surprise. Now come along, there are people here who all want to talk to you."

Almost an hour later, Jane slipped away from the party and headed upstairs to her old room where her daughter was sleeping. Maura had noticed and soon excused herself to follow. She didn't have to guess where the detective had gone, even when they were at home Maura would often find her just sitting in their daughter's room, especially if there had been a bad case and she was unable to sleep. Amongst all the horror and tragedy they witnessed in their work, Evelyn Rizzoli-Isles served as a reminder to them both of all that was good and innocent in the world. Jane pulled the blanket which had fallen down back up around the little girl and tucked her in after dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I get the distinct impression that you're trying to hide from everyone downstairs." Maura came up and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her and rested her head on her shoulder. A smile appeared on Jane's face at the familiar feeling; she leaned into Maura and brought up her hands to cover those which had encircled her from behind.

"I just needed a little breathing space, all those Rizzoli's can be a little overwhelming, even for me and I'm related to them all."

"I have to admit I don't recall a lot of them myself and yet your mother insists we've met them all."

Jane let out a little chuckle. "We probably have met them, although it's likely we haven't seen many since the wedding reception eight years ago."

"Ah now that's a logical explanation for why I can't remember. I forgot just how large your extended family is."

"Now you remember why I told Ma I only wanted close family and friends at the actual ceremony."

The two of them remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they stood watch over their two year old daughter.

"I guess we had better get back down there before Ma comes looking for us." As if on cue they heard the voice of Angela Rizzoli filter up from downstairs.

"Jane? Maura? It's time for a speech!" The detective let out a small groan as her wife led them out the room and back to party. On their way they came to a stop as they passed a photo that Jane's parents proudly had hanging up among the other family snapshots. It was of the two of them on their wedding day; Jane lovingly had her arms wrapped around her new wife from behind as she looked into the camera, while Maura on the other hand gazed up at the detective with nothing but adoration in her eyes. The beaming smiles they both wore reflected just how wonderful the day had been for them and for those who had gathered to celebrate.

"You know Maura, standing there in front of everyone as I declared my love for you was one of the most amazing moments of my life."

"It was exactly the same for me Jane; you saw how emotional I became when we read our vows to one another."

"How could I forget…You looked so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

* * *

_Jane breathed in the smell of summer flowers as she stood outside in the gardens of the hotel under the early afternoon sun waiting for Maura to come down. All the guests had already gathered and were settled into their seats on the lawn ready for the ceremony to begin. _

_Both she and Maura had wanted to keep it simple and so they had decided to have both the wedding and reception within the grounds of an elegant hotel on the outskirts of the city. Although Angela had insisted on inviting the entire Rizzoli clan, Jane had managed to persuade her that they only wanted close family and friends for the ceremony. And so as she looked out into the ensemble that had gathered, she spotted all the people that mattered most to her and Maura; Frankie, Korsak, Frost, even her estranged brother Tommy had come after they had settled their differences in the months previously. The only noticeable absence was that of Maura's adoptive parents, they had had little contact with them over the past two years since a relationship that was already strained, came under further pressure after Maura had told them about Jane. Although the woman had insisted she was ok, Jane knew how much it had hurt when her parents had declined to attend the wedding. She was soon torn from her thoughts when Frank Rizzoli appeared at her side._

"_You look beautiful Jane; you don't know just how proud I am of you."_

"_Thanks Pop."_

"_Your mom and Maura should be on the way down any minute now. You better prepare yourself since she looks stunning as well."_

_The detective let out a shaky breath as she smoothed out any wrinkles in her suit assemble. After much deliberation, she had decided upon a white satin waistcoat laced up at the back, worn with a matching jacket and trousers. She had toyed with the idea of wearing a dress but decided that comfort and ease took priority for the most important day of her life, even if her mother didn't necessarily agree. _

"_Janie!" The brunette turned around after hearing Angela call her name but her attention became focused on the woman who was standing next her._

"_Maura…" The detective slowly made her way over to wear they were standing; her eyes never looked away as she took in the beauty that was Maura Isles, standing before her in her custom made white sheer silk v neck dress._

"_We'll give you two a few moments alone." _

"_Thanks Ma." Angela hugged them both before she joined her husband and headed outside to gather with the other guests on the lawn. _

"_Wow Maura you look stunning." _

"_Thank you Jane, the same goes for you." _

_They stood quietly with their eyes fixed on one another, enjoying the intimate moment before their union. Never did Jane ever imagine that she would be about to marry the woman who had walked in, turned her life upside down and captured her heart. Maura for her part- after being devoid of close affection and warmth growing up- was grateful to have found somebody who she wanted to share her life with, someone who loved her for just the way she was. _

_Eventually the two of them made their way to Frank Rizzoli, who gladly escorted them both down the aisle together. At that moment; with his daughter and soon to be daughter in law on either side of him, he couldn't have been more proud. As they stood before the registrar and the ceremony began, Maura smiled as she looked around and saw everyone who had joined with them to celebrate. A wave of sadness momentarily passed over her as she thought of her parents' absence but it was soon forgotten. Jane for her part, kept her eyes firmly focused on her wife to be, it was a sight she knew she would never forget._

"_The time has now come for both Jane and Maura to take their vows, which they have written for one another. Jane if you would like to go first." The detective didn't falter as she began to recite the words that she had agonized over for weeks._

"_Maura from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were truly someone special; it was your beauty, spirit, and strength that allowed me to discover the meaning of real love. Now I know life will be full of trials and tribulations which are going to test our inner strength, our devotion, our love for one another. However through it all, I also know that I will never again feel alone; that you will always be there as someone who I can laugh and cry with. I know that during my darkest of days when I need someone to share my innermost thoughts and fears, you will be there without fail, And as I know you'll be there for me, I swear to be there for you; I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and to grow old with you as your love and your best friend. I will forever be by your side, ready to face anything and everything the world has to offer us."_

_Maura didn't try to cover up the tears that slipped from her eyes upon hearing the words that had been spoken for her. Jane reached up and brushed them away, her brilliant smile unbroken throughout it all._

"_Maura if you would now like to take your turn." She took a deep breath as she tried to calm the overwhelming emotions, she was feeling inside_

"_Jane I never thought that I would find someone that I could love, somebody who would love me back unconditionally but yet here I am, truly blessed to have found the truest form of love with you. You are without doubt one of the most passionate and caring people I know; my days have been filled with so much laughter and happiness since you became part of them and I never want that to change. So as I stand here today ready to start our journey of married life together, I__promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. You are the one constant in my life, my best friend and regardless of what life may bring us; I will from this day on, always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine."_

_Even Jane couldn't stop her own tears from forming this time after hearing Maura deliver her vows. She was still unable to quite believe just how lucky she was to be standing making a commitment with the woman she loved._

"_May I now have the rings." Frankie was up immediately as he handed over the rings that he had been entrusted with. _

_After a quick blessing Jane took the simple silver band and placed it on Maura's finger__. __"I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. It is a sign of my commitment to you and our life together."_

_More tears fell as Maura did the same. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you."_

_All of those who had gathered to witness the union had smile on their faces as the registrar brought the ceremony to an end_

"_By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss one another."_

_Loud cheers soon erupted as Maura with tears on her face, wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her in for kiss. The detective moved to deepen it as she wrapped her arms around Maura and brought their bodies closer together._

"_I love you Jane, more than anything."_

"_Right back at ya. You're my life Maura and I'm going to spend to spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you mean to me."_

_

* * *

_"It sounds cliché Maura but when I laid eyes on you in that dress, you really did take my breath away. And even now, you continue to it, you've never been more beautiful."

"Aww Jane..." Maura pulled her wife in close as she wiped away a few stray tears. They stayed that way until Angela once again appeared and interrupted them.

"There you two are, it's time for you to make a speech." Neither had a chance to respond, as she hurried them into where the guests were and quickly signalled for them to all be quiet. Maura taking hold of Jane's hand stepped to stand a little behind her, signalling to the detective to do the honour.

"Well first of all on behalf of both me and Maura, we would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this with us and to Ma and Pop for organizing it. Secondly I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura as she addressed the friends and family in front of her.

"Ten years ago this amazing woman standing right beside me walked into my life and ever since then, things have never been the same. I admit that it hasn't always been easy, we've had our highs and we've had our lows, yet I don't regret a single moment that has passed. Why? Because through it all, Maura has always been by me side, sharing all the burdens and all the joy too. She is my best friend, the mother of my child and the love of my life. To Maura!"

Loud cheers of her name erupted from those who had gathered. Like herself, some even had tears in their eyes. She didn't' hesitate as she moved in to kiss her wife. In that moment, as the detective's arms wrapped around her, she had never felt so happy. Life couldn't get any better, she had her family, she had her daughter and most importantly she had Jane.


	7. The Patter Of Tiny Feet

**_Again thanks for all the reviews, always makes me want to write more =)_**

* * *

_Memories of a life together: Part 7- The patter of tiny feet_

The sounds of crying filtered into the room, waking both of the occupants who had been asleep. Maura moved to get up but was stopped by Jane as she groggily got to her feet.

"Go back to bed sweetheart, you've been with her all day, it's my turn."

The detective made her way to her daughter's room as the cries became louder. She bent down and scooped the two year old into her arms as she carefully began rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

"What is it Evie? Did you have a bad dream?" Jane held her tightly in her arms as she began walking up and down the bedroom to comfort her.

"Ssh its ok, mama's here; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The little girl began to quieten down, her cries becoming soft whimpers as she buried herself in her mother's arms. Jane tried to lower her back down into bed but the crying would again ensue, so instead she grabbed a blanket and moved to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"How about Mama just sits here for a while; would you like that?" Her daughter soon became quiet as she settled herself and stared up at the detective.

"I will take that as a yes then," A chuckle escaped Jane as she pulled the blanket around them and let out a contented sigh. Moments like these were precious to her, she knew that time would go by and her daughter would eventually be talking and running around non-stop, so she enjoyed the quiet times as much as she could.

Evelyn Rizzoli-Isles had been a blessing for both her and Maura, especially after the pain and disappointment they went through trying to conceive. Originally when they first started to talk about the idea of children the detective had been hesitant; unsure whether she wanted to bring a child into the world after all the violence and tragedy she had witnessed in life. Yet after much discussion she began to change her mind; realising she and Maura had so much love to give to a child of their own.

The decision for Maura to carry the child had been easy for them; she had wanted the experience of a life growing inside her while Jane on the other hand was not keen on the idea of being resigned to a desk at the station for months on end. They knew that it would not be easy; it had taken them 3 attempts at IVF followed by a failure and a miscarriage, before the arrival of their new born girl.

The grief that came from the loss of the baby lingered around them in the weeks following the miscarriage, Maura retreated into her mind while Jane used her work as an outlet for her anger. It wasn't until she came home late from work one night and found her wife crying, curled up on their bed clutching the baby clothes they had brought, that she finally came to her senses and realised they needed to deal with the pain and anguish together. As the weeks turned into months, they were finally able to come to terms with what had happened and realised it was just not meant to be. Instead they began focusing on the future and made the decision to try one final time at conceiving the child they were longing for.

Jane could clearly recall the moment they went to the Dr's office for conformation of the pregnancy; after all the previous disappointment they hadn't wanted to get her hopes up, especially since it was still in the early stages but when they looked over at the screen and saw the tiny life developing, they were unable to contain the overwhelming feeling of joy.

The emotional rollercoaster for them both was a struggle but when Jane stood by her wife as she gave birth and then held Evelyn in their arms for the very first time; she knew that it had all been completely worth it.

_**12 weeks**_

_Jane awoke to find the space beside her cold and empty, she looked over and saw under the door that the bathroom light was on. Making her way in she found her wife hunched over the toilet, a sight which had become normal over the past couple of weeks._

"_Feeling rough again sweetie?"_

"_Yeah I'm ok though, it will soon pass."_

_Knowing that what Maura was going through was perfectly normal didn't mean she just stopped worrying. She took a damp face cloth and brought it to her wife's forehead, anything to bring a little comfort and to let her know that she wasn't on her own._

_**16 weeks**_

_Jane was stretched out on the sofa, idly flicking through channels while her wife sat comfortably resting against her reading. They were simply enjoying one another's presence, so she was taken by surprise when Maura suddenly jerked forward with a gasp._

"_Maura what is it!" When she didn't respond straight away Jane became concerned and jumped off the sofa to kneel in front of the woman._

"_Maura?" A huge smile soon appeared on her wife's face._

"_It's kicking!" Confusion crossed over Jane's features to begin with, before Maura explained further._

"_Our baby, it's kicking. Here feel." She grabbed the detective's hand and placed it over the bump that was beginning to show and sure enough Jane soon felt it._

"_Wow, that's amazing. That's our baby" _

"_Yes our baby." A few tears of happiness fell from Maura's eyes which Jane were quick to kiss away._

_**21 weeks**_

"_Jane you're making me dizzy, why don't you just come and sit down beside me."_

_The detective was pacing up and down the waiting room of the hospital becoming more and more anxious as they waited for the Doctor to come in._

"_I'm sorry Maura I just can't help worrying."_

"_I know but it's going to be fine, everything is progressing as normal so far and this is just a routine scan."_

_Jane's reply was cut off when the Doctor entered and greeted them both. Elizabeth Hanson had been a friend of Maura's while at medical school and so the familiarity put the couple at ease._

"_Ok let's take a look shall we." Elizabeth proceeded to begin the ultrasound and soon enough a clear image appeared on the screen in front of them. Jane automatically moved closer next to her wife and grabbed her hand as the Doctor turned around and gave them both a reassuring glance._

"_Everything is looking fine and healthy; I count 10 fingers and 10 toes." She continued with her observation before looking back towards the expecting parents with a smile on her face._

"_Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Jane let out a huge sigh of relief as she checked with Maura who simply nodded her head, too emotional to speak._

"_Bear in mind this isn't 100% accurate but from what I can see I'm pretty confident that it's a girl."_

_A few tears escaped from Maura's eyes and even the strong detective had a couple rolling down her face after hearing the good news. That night they sat with one another on the sofa, unable to stop looking at the ultrasound picture which had taken pride place on the living room table. And as Jane lay down to sleep, she kissed Maura before moving and placing a gentle kiss on her wife's bump_

"_Goodnight little one."_

_**28 weeks**_

_Maura was happily relaxing in bed as she watched the detective change out of her work clothes and into her usual sleeping attire of a tank top and shorts._

"_We could call her Jane."_

"_What! Are your changing hormones affecting your mind and making you crazy? There are thousands of other names out there, why would we name our daughter after me?"_

_Maura did what was natural and counter questioned her wife "Why wouldn't we? It's a nice name"_

_Jane let out a chuckle as slid into bed next to the other woman. "I want her to have he own identity in life, don't you think that by having my name she will have some sort of pressure to live up to."_

"_I suppose you may be right."_

"_I know I'm right. Maura you have a whole book of names, why don't you just pick the ones you like and stick them all in hat."_

"_Jane!" Maura took a playful smack at the detective's arm_

"_I'm not going to turn this into a game and randomly choose our daughter's name. We will continue to discuss this with one another until we come upon one we both love." _

_Jane let out deep sigh, knowing that such a conversation could go on for days, even weeks as Maura analysed each name._

"_Fine but can we continue it tomorrow, I've had a long day at work and all I want to do now is to fall asleep holding you in my arms."_

"_Ok but only because you asked so nicely." Maura turned and switched off the bedside light as she felt Jane's arms wrap protectively around her. It wasn't long before they both succumbed to a deep and peaceful sleep._

_**35 Weeks**_

_Maura let out a huge sigh of relief as she dropped the bags she had been carrying to the floor and closed the door behind her. She rested herself up against it, feeling too tired and sore to move any further._

"_Maura is that you?"_

_Jane appeared and took in the sight of her very pregnant and tired wife. "That's what you get for agreeing to go baby shopping with Ma."_

_Maura held out her arms as Jane moved in and held her close. "I love shopping but after that, even I don't want to see the sight of another store for a long time. Things weren't helped by the fact our daughter hasn't stopped moving around all day" _

_The detective let out a chuckle, "I did warn you but you refused to listen. I guessed you would be sore and worn out so I ran you a hot bath. Come I'll even help wash your back."_

_They made their way into the bedroom where Maura undressed before heading into the bathroom. Jane meanwhile had made herself busy sorting through the bags that were now covering the majority of bed, shaking her head she began putting things in order, remembering never again to let her mother and Maura loose with her credit card. She was so engrossed in the purchases that she didn't hear the object of her affections appear in the doorway of the en-suite until her voice broke the silence._

"_Jane do you think I look fat and undesirable?"_

_Confusion appeared on the detective's face as she moved and brought the other woman to sit next to her on the bed._

"_Sweetheart you're the most beautiful and attractive woman I know and in case you haven't forgotten you are carrying our child. You're meant to put on weight." Cupping Maura's face she soundly kissed her to punctuate her point before wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close._

"_What's brought this on sweetheart?"_

"_It's silly, just something somebody said to me this afternoon about looking overweight when I walked into a store."_

_Jane's temper flared, "What the hell!" _

"_Don't worry, your mother soon put them in their place."_

"_Good, who do they think they are making comments like that? But just for the record Maura, to me you're still the most gorgeous, stunning women I know and love."_

"_I wouldn't usually get this upset. Just blame it on the hormones."_

_The brunette placed a kiss upon her wife's forehead, still upset that some random stranger had made the woman she loved doubt herself. _

"_You stay here and get some rest; I'm going to finish off the nursery ready for your inspection later."_

_Maura let out a laugh, "Thank you Jane, for everything."_

_The detective smiled her trademark Rizzoli grin as she got up and made her way out." You never need to thank me Maura, I love you."_

_**40 Weeks**_

_Maura smiled as opened the door to reveal Detective Frost standing in front of her._

"_Barry! It's nice to see you. Come on in."_

"_Thanks Maura, I just came in to drop these files of for Jane, she wanted to take a quick look over them."_

"_Well I will make sure she gets them when she comes home, although I was expecting her back already" The women started to walk up and down as she took in a few deep breaths._

"_Maura are you ok?" Her response was cut off as she hunched forward in pain._

"_Maura! What's wrong? " The detective lunged forward as he heard the cry come from the doctor. _

"_It's ok Barry, I'm in labour. It started a couple of hours ago and it was fine. Jane was due back and so I was waiting for her but it would now seem our daughter is in a hurry. I think I made need you to drive me to the hospital."_

_A look of panic appeared on the man's face as the words he heard sunk in._

"_Of course! The car is just down stairs." He grabbed Maura's hand and helped to support her as they made their way out of the apartment._

"_Barry can you grab that bag by the door for me as well." He did as he was told as he helped the woman downstairs and into his car._

"_Do you have your phone, I need to call Jane and tell her to meet us at the hospital."_

_Jane let out a frustrated sigh as the traffic in front of her came to a standstill, a collision up ahead had closed part of the road and had left her with no option but to wait. Her phone on the seat next to her began to vibrate and she noticed her partner's name come up on the ID display._

"_Frost this had better not be a case, I promised my wife that until the baby is here the only work I would be doing is looking over some old files at home." _

"_Jane, it's me." Concern crept into her mind upon hearing the woman's voice._

"_Maura? Why do you have Barry's phone? Is everything ok?"_

"_At the moment everything is fine Jane but I am in labour and on the way to the hospital. I was waiting for you to come home but things seem to be progressing quickly. Luckily Barry showed up and I asked him to take me."_

_A wave of fear and panic overcame her as she realised what was happening._

"_Ok Maura listen I'm stuck in traffic but I'm going to try and get there as soon as I can. I promise you I'll be there." She heard a cry of pain come down the phone as Maura felt another contraction and her partner's voice came on the line._

"_Think she's a little occupied Jane, you better get your ass to the hospital ASAP."_

"_Frost tell her not to worry and that I'm on my way. I love her." She shut the phone as she frantically began beeping her horn in some vain hope that the traffic would move out of her way. Sensing that wasn't going to happen, she instead jumped out of the car to survey the scene in front of her, noticing that there was no way she was going to be able to move anytime soon. The detective had promised Maura that she was going to be there and it was a promise that she planned on keeping, so realising she had no other option, Jane grabbed her phone and keys before locking the car and running off in the direction of the hospital._

_Twenty minutes passed without any sign of a taxi but luckily she spotted two patrolmen up ahead leaning against their vehicle. As she got closer Jane recognised one of them from a couple of scenes she had recently attended. Slowing down in front of them, she had to catch her breath before she was able to speak clearly._

"_Officer Daniels right?"_

"_Yes can I help you?_

_Jane helped up her badge for him to see. "Detective Rizzoli, homicide. You and your partner feel like helping out a fellow officer in blue?"_

"_Sure what can we do Rizzoli?"_

"_Get me to the general hospital as quick as possible, my wife is about to have our baby and she won't be happy if I miss it."_

"_Get on in." With its lights switched on, the car sped off carrying one anxious detective._

_Frost paced up and down outside Maura's room as he heard another cry come from within. He had felt uncomfortable standing around watching the woman, so he had excused himself with the promise that he would find Jane. He decided that he needed some fresh air and would also try calling his partners cell, so he made his way out towards the hospitals entrance. He had barely made it outside before he saw the patrol car come skidding to a stop in front of him and one Jane Rizzoli jump out of it._

"_Thanks guy, if you ever need a favour you know where to find me." Turning around she noticed her partner standing there and immediately headed towards him._

"_How is she Frost?"_

"_In pain and asking for you a lot."_

"_Show me where she is will ya?" The two of them made their way inside as the male detective led the way. Maura looked up and a smile graced her features when she saw her wife quickly come through the door._

"_I was worried you weren't going to make it in time."_

"_I made you a promise Maura and when have I ever let you down." The other woman was about to reply but was cut off when she felt another contraction hit. She grabbed Jane's hand as she tried to work through the pain._

_A few moments later Elizabeth Hanson entered the room. "Ok ladies from what the nurses have told me; it seems like the little one is ready to come out and meet her parents."_

_Forty minutes later Jane stood proudly holding her wife's hand as she encouraged her to do one final push._

"_Come on sweetheart, you can do it, you're almost there." With as much strength as she could muster Maura pushed again and finally collapsed against the bed when she heard the cries of a baby filter into the room. The minutes that followed were a blur and it wasn't until she felt Jane's kiss upon her forehead that she began to focus._

"_Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby girl weighing 8lbs and 5 oz." Elizabeth appeared in front of them as she carefully placed the bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket, into her mother's arms."_

_Tears crept down Maura's face as for the first time she held her daughter. "She's perfect Jane."_

_The detective looked on in awe at the scene before her, finding it hard to believe that their little girl was now there in front of her. "Yeah she is, just like her mom."_

_She moved and placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead before capturing Maura's lips with her own, ignoring the nurses who were still in the room._

_Elizabeth interrupted them as she made her final checks and headed out of the room._

"_So does she have a name?"_

_Maura smiled at Jane as she answered, "Evelyn. Evelyn Rizzoli-Isles"_

Maura came looking for her wife after she had awoken to find the bed cold and empty. As she opened the door the sight that greeted her was one of pure contentment that tugged at her insides. Jane had fallen fast asleep in the rocking chair while Evelyn had done the same curled up in her mama's arms. She took a moment to stop and watch, allowing her the opportunity to fully take in the scene before her. Yet although she didn't want to disturb them, Maura knew Jane would awake with a sore neck in the morning if she didn't move now and so reluctantly she moved across the room.

Quietly and as gently as possible, she picked up the sleeping girl, placing her back down to lie in her bed. She then knelt down in front of Jane, lightly shaking the detective's knee to wake her. Maura soon found herself looking into those familiar eyes she loved so much as they fluttered open.

"I fell asleep here didn't I?"

"Yes you did." A moment of panic passed through Jane as she realised Evelyn was no longer in her arms. Maura, recognising her distress, soon put her at ease.

"It's ok, I put her back down, now come back to bed love."

Jane allowed herself to be led out of the room but not before turning and taking one last look at to check and see that her daughter was peacefully sound asleep.


	8. Don't Mess With Family

**Ok so here you go next chapter, not my favourite but hey...As usual thanks for all the reviews,always helps the muse ;)**

* * *

Memories of a life together: Part 8- Don't Mess With Family

Jane looked at the clock and sighed when she noticed how late it was, for the third time that week she had not made it home until 11 had gone. The long days combined with not spending time with her family made the detective cranky and she wanted nothing more than to slip into bed and wrap her arms around her wife. Before that though she silently crept into her daughter's room where the 2 year old was peacefully sleeping. Jane pulled the blanket which had fallen down back up around the little girl and tucked her in, leaving only after dropping a kiss to her forehead. She then headed towards the bedroom where she expected Maura to be sleeping soundly as well; instead she was surprised to find her wife up sitting in the window seat gazing out into the darkness.

"Maura?"

A weak smile appeared on the woman's face when she turned to see the detective standing there but she made no effort to move, instead choosing to gaze back outside. Jane placed her badge and gun on the bedside table before she moved and made her way over to where her wife sat. She positioned herself to sit behind and wrapped her arms around Maura who instantly leaned back into the embrace.

'I've missed this."

"Mmm me too. I'm sorry Maura; I know I haven't been around as much lately, even at work we haven't had much time together."

"It's ok Jane; you have a serial killer to catch so it's understandable."

They remained like that for a little while, both enjoying the closeness they had been yearning for over the last few days. Jane brushed Maura's hair to the side and placed a few delicate kisses on the exposed neck as she entwined her own hand with the woman's.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" spoke Jane, breaking the silence. She had noticed the pensive look on her wife's face and even during the day when she had quickly popped down to the morgue to see her wife, she had been distant. It was something the detective was not used to seeing and it worried her.

"Bad memories and I just wish I could make them disappear. I hate feeling like this, it's not who I am."

"This has to do with O'Connor."

Maura nodded her head as her eyes remained fixed on the night outside. Jane let out a shaky breath as memories from those terrifying few hours came to the fore front of her mind; she could still remember the fear that gripped her after receiving the phone call to hear that her wife had been kidnapped. For her it was a glimpse of how Maura felt each time she found out that she had been hurt on the job and it still haunted her to this day.

"It was a year ago today, I thought I was over it and then I saw the date this morning and it all came flooding back in my mind…"

* * *

_Jane just managed to hear the noise of her cell phone begin to ring over the sounds of the afternoon traffic in Boston; a lead in a case had proven to be a dead end for her and Frost so they were on their way back to the car parked across the street. She saw her brother's name appear on the caller's display and moved to answer it._

"_Frankie, you've picked a bad time to ring, unless this is important I'll have to ring ya back."_

"_Jane this is important…It's Maura" He stuttered over his words, trying to compose himself as he tried to deliver the news._

"_Frankie, what's going on? What's wrong with Maura?" The panic that had arisen in her voice was unmistakable and Frost moved next to her in concern when he noticed she had stopped following him from behind. She put the phone on speak to allow him to listen in on the conversation she was having with her brother._

"_Dispatch got a call about a disturbance at your place just under an hour ago; neighbours heard shouting and the sounds of glass being broken. I recognized the address and so Daniels and I took the call ourselves." _

_Jane had a death grip on the phone as she gestured to Frost and hurried to the car, "Frankie where's Maura?"_

"_Janie she's gone, whoever was here has taken her somewhere. We're talking to neighbours to see if anyone saw anything but so far nothing has come up." _

_The detective was unsure of what to do; rational thinking had long gone only to be replaced by fear. Her thoughts immediately turned to her daughter who Maura had taken the day off to look after._

"_Evie! What about Evie? Please tell me she's ok?"_

"_She's fine Jane; we found her upstairs in her crib crying but otherwise ok." Jane let out a silent prayer that her 12 month old daughter had been left unharmed._

"_I'm on my way there now." _

_Jane jumped out of the car and at once ran into the house, pausing only to flash her badge to the officer on the door. When she entered she stopped to take in the scene before her, the place had been turned upside down suggesting Maura had not given in easily to whoever had broken into their home. What upset the most though was the small trail of blood that led from the entranceway further into the house._

_Hearing the sounds of crying she walked into the kitchen where she spotted Korsak and her brother who had a hold of his niece. Jane moved to take her daughter from Frankie and cradled the little girl in her arms trying to settle and soothe her distress._

"_How are you holding up sis?" Jane ignored the question, she was trying not to think of how terrified she felt and so instead focused her mind on what she was good at; being a cop._

"_Please tell me you guys have got something." Korsak spoke up first as he looked up between them all._

"_A witness from across the street described seeing a van parked outside the house an hour before the disturbance call was made. When they came out later on they saw the same van back into your driveway before quickly speeding off. Not only that, but the two men were seen bundling Maura into that van prior to them making their getaway."_

_Jane kept her focus on her daughter as Frost stepped in with his own question, "What about the men who took her, did they leave a ransom note?"_

"_No note and no demands so far."_

"_And there won't be any either." All three men looked towards the woman, the look on her face unreadable. _

"_This is all too neat to be just some random attack for money or whatever. They would have left a note or made contact by now. Whoever planned this wanted Maura for a specific reason."_

_The realization of what Jane had said dawned on both Frost and Korsak. "You think this has got something to do with Doyle?"_

"_I don't doubt it and if that's the case then we've got to find her, we've seen before what these guys will do and they won't hang around. They'll use anything to get to Doyle, especially family."_

_The seriousness of what was going on weighed heavy on them all and they knew they didn't have much time before something bad would happen. No one dared speak the thought aloud but they were all thinking the same thing._

"_Frankie I need you to take Evie and take her somewhere safe. She's Doyle's granddaughter and it's possible they might come for her if things don't go their way. Korsak, I need you to stay here and update me on the official investigation. The lieutenant is not going to let me near this as I'm too involved so I'm going to find another way along with Frost if he'll help me." _

_Concern crept on Korsak's face, "What are you going to do Jane?"_

"_I'm going to contact Doyle; news of Maura's disappearance will have reached him by now and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while he looks for her." She placed a gentle kiss upon her daughter's forehead and then handed her over to Frankie._

"_Take care of her." With that she walked out with Frost closely following behind, only stopping to grab a cell phone out of a drawer._

_Jane waited until they had driven out of the neighbourhood before pressing the button to make a call. Frost turned to look at her from the driver's seat, "What's with the cell phone?"_

"_It's a direct line to Doyle, he gave it to me after me and Maura got married just in case…" The phone connected after only a couple of rings and a voice soon appeared on the line._

"_I'm a couple of blocks away; head towards the alley just before you reach the park." With that, the call was disconnected._

_The two detectives made their way to where directed and soon spotted Doyle and a couple of his men standing waiting for them. It was not a time of pleasantries and at that moment Jane felt nothing but anger towards the man who was no doubt the cause of her wife's disappearance. _

"_For someone who supposedly keeps an eye out for his daughter you've done a great job so far. Where the hell were you?" _

"_Detective I can assure you; that was what I was doing, it's unfortunate that someone from inside my circle turned against me. They handed over Maura to my enemies in the hope that it would draw me out."_

_Jane gazed down at the floor as she tried to hide the fear in her eyes," and we know what happened last time someone tried to come for you, your son ended up dead. At least tell me you know who's gunning for you this time."_

"_A man by the name of Danny O'Connor, he's trying to act out revenge for the death of his father years ago." _

_Jane's gaze remained fixed to floor as she tried to take in what had been said, Frost spoke up trying to give his partner a moment to gather herself." If was one of your guys is responsible why not just tell O'Connor where you are, why use Dr Isles?"_

_This time it was Doyle's turn to look away, the guilt he was feeling obvious in his voice. "I'm heavily armed with men around me the majority of the time. When my son was killed I stayed in the shadows, so they think by taking Maura and keeping her alive it's the easiest and most effective way to get to me. They're hoping I'll offer myself up in a trade or at least track me down by luring me into the open somehow."_

_Jane had turned her back on the conversation, instead trying to regain her focus on what was important. What she wasn't expecting was Doyle's hand to come and rest upon her shoulder._

"_We're going to find her and when we do we'll bring her back home to her family." She turned to look at him, the resentment she had for the man was clear. _

"_You better hope we do or else I'm holding you responsible. I don't care how many armed men you have around you, nothing is going to stop me from coming after you."_

_For 8 hours Jane waited to hear any news, Korsak and his team had found no leads on where Maura had been taken and Doyle was still running his own investigation. She had fallen into a fitful sleep on her desk at the station when she awoke at the sound of her cell phone ringing._

"_Rizzoli!" The voice of Maura's biological father filtered through and Jane gestured to Korsak and Frost who were near bye._

"_We've found her location and are moving in now. I will send you the address when the situation has been dealt with." Jane didn't have the chance to argue back as the call was disconnected._

_Almost forty minutes later a stream of police pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse near the docks, supposedly acting upon an anonymous tip they had received on the medical examiner's whereabouts. _

_Jane caught a glimpse of a van disappearing off to her side and saw Doyle nod his head at her in recognition. She made no acknowledgement to him as she joined the others in drawing her weapon and moving into the warehouse. What they found inside were the bodies of 5 men including Danny O'Connor and an unconscious Maura Isles lying near by wrapped in a blanket. _

_Jane immediately rushed over to her wife, calling for the EMT's as she did so. Making sure that she was still breathing the detective then moved to cradle Maura in her arms. A small tear escaped as she took in the battered sight of the woman she loved, Maura had obviously put up a struggle, not giving her captors the satisfaction of seeing her cower in the corner. As the medics entered and Jane was pushed aside she looked down and noticed the picture that was lying on the floor next to where Maura had been found. It was of herself and Maura with their daughter taken not long after Evelyn had been born. For the first time in hours a small smile appeared on her face._

_You don't mess with family…_

_Pushing through the door to the room where Maura was lying, Jane found it difficult to see her usually strong wife looking so pale and frail. She was careful of all the machines and wires as she moved to place a gentle kiss upon her lovers' temple before moving to sit in a chair at her bedside. She carefully took Maura's hand in her own, immediately noticing how cold it was to touch._

"_It's ok baby, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. Come back to me."_

_The usually strong detective silently began to let her tears fall, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was the one who would get hurt in the line of duty; it had never even crossed her mind that Maura would be in this position instead. Sitting there Jane felt so helpless; although the doctors had said that Maura would be ok, she was unwilling to believe it until she saw for herself._

_As her consciousness awoke Maura noticed the sounds of the machines beeping around her, next came the pain and she mentally ran through the list of injuries she had possibly sustained. However she soon became interested in the feel of the soft hand covering her own, it was a touch that she would recognize anywhere. Jane…She wanted to open her eyes and make sure it was truly real but they felt too heavy, so instead she mustered what strength she had to speak…_

"_Jane?"_

_The detective hadn't moved from her lovers' side since she had arrived there a few hours before, the doctor had been in and suggested she went home to rest but Jane was adamant that she wasn't going anywhere, so when she heard her name fall from familiar lips a small smile appeared on her face._

"_Take it easy, I'm right here sweetheart." Maura's eyes flickered open and soon she was staring at the woman who up until a few hours ago she thought she would never see again. Her thoughts although hazy turned towards her daughter who she remembered had been with her at the house._

"_Evie?"_

"_She's fine, just missing her Mom. Let me try and get the doctor in here, to check up on you." _

_Maura immediately tensed up and the grip she had on Jane's hand suddenly became tighter. _

"_Don't leave me" _

_Hearing her wife's plea for her to stay broke the detective's heart, never had she seen Maura so vulnerable and afraid._

"_I'm not going anywhere sweetie, I just want to stand outside the door and see if I can get someone in here to help you."_

_Maura let go of Jane but her she eyes kept focused on the woman in front of her. True to her word, the detective didn't stray from her sight and before she knew it she was back by Maura's side holding her hand as the doctor came in and checked everything over._

"_Dr Isles, it's good to see you awake. As I said to Detective Rizzoli previously, you suffered a severe concussion and a couple of fractured ribs. Apart from that it's just some cuts and bruises but we just want to keep you here for 24 hours for observation. I'm going to give you something for pain and then I will be back in to check on you later." _

"_Thank you."_

_Once the doctor had left the room, Maura once again focused her attention back to Jane. Looking at her properly for the first time since she had awoke; Maura couldn't help but notice the redness around the detective's eyes. _

"_You've been crying and don't deny it; I notice these things." _

_Jane let out a small laugh, she never could get anything pass Maura without her knowing about it. She hoisted herself up onto the bed to sit next to her love._

"_I was so scared; so many thoughts were going through my head about what I would do if I lost you."_

"_But you didn't lose me Jane, I'm right here."_

"_I know but I could have, then what would I have done? My whole life is built around you and Evie now and if I lost you it would just fall apart."_

"_Jane when we got married I promised you that I would stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine for the rest of our lives, and I meant it. No one is going to stop me from fulfilling that promise, not even the mob."_

_That brought a smile to the detective's face as she leaned in and placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "That's the Maura I know. Everything is going to be ok, you get some rest and I'll be right here. I love you."_

_A vague 'love you too' was mumbled as Maura succumbed to sleep and Jane settled herself by her wife's side to keep watch. _

* * *

"It was a year ago today, I thought I was over it and then I saw the date this morning and it all came flooding back to my mind."

"Oh Maura…You're human, we all have memories of things we want to forget and yet they will always linger, no matter how hard you try to make them disappear. I lose count the number of times I think about Hoyt and what he did to me or that day of the precinct shooting."

A lone tear slipped down Maura's face. "How do you make it go away?"

"It never goes away but what I do is try to shift my focus on all the good memories I have instead, they always outweigh any of the bad. I think about you and Evie and how much I love you both, how happy all the moments we have together make me. They are what help me get through the most difficult of times."

Maura turned around and buried herself into Jane's arms. Even now she still had flashbacks of what happened in the warehouse, memories of O'Connor holding a knife at her neck threatening to harm Jane and Evie. The fear she felt then still remained today, she couldn't be sure that another one of Doyle's enemies wouldn't try to use her family to get to him.

"I know what you're thinking Maura and you need to stop, anything could happen in the future, we just don't know. Either way we'll deal with it and get through like we always do."

For the first time that day Maura was no longer weighed down by the memories of that painful event. As always Jane knew how to comfort her and she had done so by telling Maura exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thank you Jane."

The detective smiled down at the woman in her arms, the day was almost over and in just a few hours the sun would rise to mark the beginning of another. Both knew it brought with it the possibility of more sadness and difficulty but they also knew they had their memories of a life together to help them get through.


	9. A Family Torn

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had this written for a while but just forgot to post in between all my other bits. Let me know what you think and of course if you have any suggestions of things you may want to read in this series feel free to tell me. ****Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

_Memories of a life together: Part 9- A family Torn_

Jane sighed as she looked at her watch and realised that there were a still a couple hours left in her work day. Of course she was grateful that there had been no new cases but it meant a slow day filled with nothing but paperwork and Korsak's constant laughter at some supposedly cute cat videos online. Although she could have easily teased her former partner about his love of animals, Jane had decided to just let him be. The detective was enjoying his last few days as a cop before he would finally hand over his badge and gun for good. While it was an excellent excuse to go out an celebrate a decorated career, it was also the end of an era and Jane was sure going to miss the presence of the man who had had her back ever since the beginning of her time in homicide. As she tried to ignore the slight melancholy that had come over her, she allowed a smile to appear on her face when her phone began to ring and a familiar name popped up on the caller's display.

"Hey, how are my two favourite girls?" Her wife was supposed to be enjoying a relaxing day off with their daughter but as soon as the detective heard the sniffles coming down the line she knew the day had not turned out as planned.

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"Jane are you able to come home soon? I really need you here."

"Yeah…I'll get the guys to cover for me and be there as soon as I can. What's going on?"

More tears could be heard as Maura try to compose herself enough to get the words out.

"It's my parents; I'll explain it all when you get here."

With that the call ended and Jane immediately stood moving to gather her jacket and keys as her partner and Korsak looked on in concern.

"Everything ok, Jane?"

"Not sure, Maura is upset. Something to do with her parents and she needs me home. Frost, cover for me if the lieutenant asks where I am."

She said nothing else as she quickly left the office and made her way out of the station to get home. On the drive there she kept going over the last time she had even seen her wife's parents, finally concluding that it was just over a year ago at a charity gala Maura had had been asked to attend. Few words had been spoken between them and the evening passed rather awkwardly as those gathered on their table no doubt noticed. Jane herself had been very glad when it was all over; Maura on the other hand spent the following days somewhat upset, a common occurrence whenever Jonathan and Elizabeth Isles were involved. Maura's interactions with her parents had been few and far between ever since she had gotten together with Jane. Highly disapproving of the relationship, they practically severed all ties with their daughter and usually only spoke when they crossed paths at some form of function and even that was only for appearances. Not even Jane and Maura's marriage or the birth of their grand-daughter enough to reconcile the relationship. There had been occasions when Jonathan contacted his only child to enquire about their well-being but that was as far as it went. Jane greatly expected that he wanted more involvement in his daughter's life but was being held back by his love and loyalty to his wife.

Although Maura was without doubt happy with the life they shared together, Jane also knew that part of her wife still wished that her parents were more involved. Knowing that she was the reason behind all the mess still made the detective to this day feel terrible. The only thing that made it better was Maura's continuous reassurance that she didn't regret the sacrifice she had made to be with her.

Finally arriving at home, Jane was quick to make her way inside where she found her wife curled on the sofa with Evelyn peacefully sleeping in her arms. It was evident that the woman had been crying and Jane didn't even pause to take off her coat as she made her way over to where her family was and settle herself in next to them.

Maura once again broke down in tears as soon as she felt the comforting arms of her wife wrap around her.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here when you're ready." Jane just held Maura close until she was unable to cry anymore. Evelyn oblivious to her mother's distress soundly continued to sleep and it was only once Maura had calmed down that she motioned for Jane to take their daughter and put her into her room, so as not to wake her.

The detective soon joined her wife back on the sofa and pulled Maura close before laying them both down.

"Tell me what happened."

"My mother came to see me earlier, said that I deserved to at least know in person that my father passed away yesterday evening following a heart attack. His funeral is in two days but our presence is not wanted."

"Oh Maura…" It wasn't long before more tears came and the M.E clung to the detective as she let them fall. Although Elizabeth Isles had just lost her husband, Jane wanted nothing more than to storm over there tell her what she thought of the other women. She knew from the moment they had met that she was disliked but to see how Maura was treated because of it was unjustifiable.

* * *

_Jane couldn't help but let out a whistle as Maura led the way into the restaurant, now she understood why the other woman had insisted she wear her best work clothes today. 5 stars didn't seem to do the place justice as she took in the décor of the establishment; it was certainly not a place she had ever envisioned she would be dining at, even if it was only for lunch._

"_Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?" Maura noticing the detective was paying little attention to the server stepped up to speak. _

"_I believe you have a table of four booked for Isles."_

"_We certainly do Madam, right this way." _

_While awaiting the arrival of Maura's parents, the two of them settled as they tried to calm their nerves. Jane had already been made aware that the two elder Isles' were expecting to meet their daughter's new partner, what they did not know was that the partner in question was to be female. Maura had also been clear in telling her girlfriend that she no idea how her parents would react to the news._

"_Tell me again why this couldn't wait until after we had finished work."_

"_My parents are leaving for Europe this evening but wanted to see me and my significant other who I had briefly mentioned before they left. Lunch was the only option and I preferred it to at least happen here rather than at the station or in the morgue."_

_The detective couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "Well at least it would be a memorable meeting if it were to happen in the morgue."_

_Maura on the other hand was not so impressed "Jane! The fact that my parents are meeting my female lover for the first time should be memorable enough; I don't think we need to add a dead victim into the mix as well." _

_Jane had no time to come back with a reply as Maura abruptly stood to greet the two people heading in their direction. She quickly followed suit, not wanting to embarrass herself nor Maura by seeming impolite. _

"_Mother, Father it's lovely to see you." She moved to welcome them both with a quick hug; it was after that Elizabeth trained her eyes onto Jane who was standing there rather awkwardly. _

"_Maura who is this, I thought we were here to see you and your new partner?" Not phased by her mother's tone of voice, the medical examiner surged forward with her speech before she lost the courage to speak._

"_That's exactly why you are here; I would like you to meet Detective Jane Rizzoli, my partner or more specifically my girlfriend as many would say. Jane these are my parents, Jonathan and Elizabeth Isles.'"_

"_It's nice to finally meet you both." Jane stepped forward to offer her hand but the elder woman was quick to dismiss it, instead choosing to ignore her and focus squarely on Maura._

"_Do you mean to say that you are engaged in an improper lesbian relationship with this woman?"_

_The tone of the question was not missed and Maura wanted to make sure the situation remained calm and civilised. _

"_No I am engaged in a stable, caring relationship with someone I love, the fact that she happens to be a woman is of no importance in the matter. Now please why don't we all take a seat and take a moment to compose ourselves, I know this must be a shock for you both but I would very much like it if we could have a civilised lunch together." _

_Elizabeth seemed momentarily taken aback by her daughter's words but followed her husband's actions and decided to take a seat at the table. For the first time since their arrival Jonathan Isles spoke up as he finally addressed Jane._

"_You must forgive our behaviour Detective but this has come as quite a surprise to me and Elizabeth. We had been expecting a rather handsome young man to be escorting our daughter and not a lovely lady instead."_

_A scoff came from his wife sitting beside him and Jane did her best to keep her anger in check. She felt Maura grab her hand under the table offering her reassurance and comfort, a gesture which helped to dissipate some of the irritation she felt. The next few minutes past in relative silence as they perused the menu and then ordered their food. It was Maura who tried to break the awkwardness as she spoke to her parents about their plans in Europe. Jane quietly sat there, only paying small attention to the conversation until she found herself confronted by 3 gazes._

"_Sorry did you ask me a question?" Elizabeth was quick to fix her with a glare, seemingly unimpressed at having to repeat herself._

"_I asked whether you had ever had the opportunity to visit any places in Europe and experience the diverse culture there." Jane discreetly took a gulp from her water glass as she prepared to answer the question._

"_Unfortunately no, I was raised in a loving family but money was tight as I was growing up so our vacations only extended to visiting relatives in New York. But we didn't mind, as long as there was food on the table and laughter in the house we were happy."_

"_And what about your job, why would a woman like yourself want to get into such a grisly profession as being a homicide detective? I recall being appalled when Maura told us about her desire to become a medical examiner."_

_Jane was beginning to wish she had something a little stronger then water in her glass as she tried to deal with the scrutiny from Maura's mother._

"_I was actually accepted into college but ultimately made the decision not to go, instead choosing to become a cop. Why Homicide? Well I like the fact that I can chase after the bad guys, put them away and keep the streets safe. As Maura had no doubt mentioned about her reasons for becoming a medical examiner, I also get to speak for the victim. I can at least bring their families some form of comfort and closure after having to suffer through such a tragedy." _

_At hearing her response, Jonathan Isles aimed a genuine smile at the detective. "You're reasons are very admirable if I say so myself Jane."_

_The group settled into an amicable silence as the food arrived and Maura took the opportunity to make sure her girlfriend was ok by giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Jane smiled at the affection but Elizabeth was not so happy about the small display._

"_Maura we taught you to act with the appropriate manners when out in public; this is not the time for such behaviour."_

_Maura was herself now beginning to find it difficult not to be angry at her mother's obvious lack of disrespect for both her and Jane's relationship._

"_Tell me mother, would you be saying the same things if I was currently sat here with a man rather than Jane?"_

"_Maura that is not the issue, there are certain ways to behave when out in public and you are disregarding them."_

_Maura had grown tired of the elder women's ignorance and decided to be very blunt. She brought her and Jane's entwined hands up to the table so that they were visible to any of the other patrons who may have been looking in their direction. She then turned to look directly at her parents._

"_I love you both but I also love Jane and while I'm not asking you for your permission or approval; I want you to accept it because it is what makes me happy. I won't hide our relationship to keep you or anybody else happy so don't force me to choose because I can guarantee you will not like my answer."_

_Jonathan Isles was trying to diffuse the situation between his wife and daughter._

"_Maura it's not about making you choose, we care about you that all. And we just need time."_

_Elizabeth was undaunted and was quick to respond to her husband,_

"_It is not a question of whether she loves her; the simple fact is that it is morally wrong. So yes Maura needs to make a choice and a choice that is in the best interests of this family. She can't possibly think that someone like Ms Rizzoli is good enough to take care of her."_

_At that comment Jane was unable to hold back her anger._

"_First of all it's Detective Rizzoli and secondly I love your daughter and I protect the ones I love. She is the most wonderful, beautiful and compassionate person I know and every day I wake up and ask myself how I ended up being so lucky to have her in my life. Whatever her reasons, she does love me and yes I may not have a lot of money and I may not be able to buy her all the things she deserves but I do know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. I will always do whatever I can to make sure she is happy and taken care of. You on the other hand…So far your actions have done nothing but convince me that you have no concern for your daughter's feelings at all. "_

_Elizabeth seemed to be surprised by the detective's outburst and was momentarily speechless. Maura had a few tears in her eyes after hearing Jane's words while Jonathan just remained silent. It wasn't long however before Elizabeth soon found her voice again._

"_Maura are you going to let her speak to me like that?"_

_Upon hearing the detective defend her honour and take on her mother, Maura had never felt more loved. She defiantly pulled Jane towards her for a kiss before again turning to squarely look at her parents. _

"_I am in love with Jane; nothing is going to change that. Either you can accept it or not but it's your choice. That's all I have left to say on the matter."_

"_So be it, come Jonathan let's go. It's clear where we all stand on this matter."_

"_Wait a second Elizabeth…" The elder woman however didn't give her husband a chance as she immediately stood and walked out of the restaurant. With a look of sadness in his eyes, Jonathan issued a quick apology before turning to follow his wife._

_Maura sat staring at the door her parents had walked out of and it wasn't until she felt Jane wrap her arm around her and pull her in close that the reality of the situation finally hit her. She at last gave into the tears after she had been guided out of the restaurant and into the car by Jane._

_The detective said nothing on the matter, instead knowing that what Maura needed at that moment was to let it all out. All she could do was be there and comfort her love the best she could. She reached over and cupped Maura's face in her palm, gently brushing away the tears that were there before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. _

"_It will be ok Maura, I promise."  
_

* * *

The two of them hadn't moved since Jane had laid them both down. Right there and then all Maura wanted was to feel the comfort and warmth that came from her wife's embrace.

"Maura I'm so sorry. Despite everything that has happened between you and your parents, your father knew you loved him. The same goes for your mother now and she'll realise it soon enough. I'm sure she would want you there at the funeral just give her a little time to get over the shock and to process everything, she will come to her senses."

"And if she doesn't?"

Jane tried to choose her words carefully, despite the anger she currently had towards Elizabeth Isles she was still Maura's mother and respected that, regardless of how she had treated her child over the last few years.

"Well you were his daughter Maura and that gives you the right to be there to mourn his loss. So whatever happens you will go to the funeral, grieve for your father and then come home. You will come home to me and Evie, your family and the life that you have built. It will all be here waiting for you and we'll be here to get you through."

And two days later, that's exactly what she found. When Maura walked into her home following the funeral, eyes puffy from crying, she immediately felt better upon having her daughter run into her arms, hugging her tight. Jane made her way over and soundly kissed her before taking hold of both her wife and daughter. In that moment Maura knew that as long as they had one another, it would be enough to deal with whatever trial and tribulations came their way.


	10. Making Peace

**Ok so another one that has taken me a while to update...Just blame life getting in the way. Anyway this kind of followes the last chapter and i hope you enjoy . Also this hasn't been Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

_Memories of a life together: Part 10- Making Peace_

With the fragrance of flowers in the air and a warm summer breeze brushing against her skin, Maura reminisced over precious childhood memories; times when it was just her and her father walking hand in hand admiring the beauty of the nature around them. He would teach her all the names of the trees and flowers as they leisurely strolled along together in the park and on some occasions she would even find herself hoisted into the air onto his shoulders in order to see the birds nesting above them. Moments like that were few and far between when growing up and so Maura had learnt not to take them for granted when they did happen. Now as she stood at her father's graveside, Maura wished for nothing more than to be 6 years old again enjoying those rare exchanges with him. For now he was gone and she was left with nought but a few photographs and a small number of precious memories she clung to in the hope she would not forget the man her father was.

She had not been there to see him since the funeral 3 months ago; it was not that she hadn't wanted to visit but more like life had passed by quicker then she had realised. If she was honest she probably wouldn't have come today if it had not been for letter she had received the day before. Nathanial who had worked for her family for many years had been a trusted confidant of her fathers and to her surprise had shown up with the letter for her. Jonathan Isles has asked him to hold onto it and to only pass it on to his daughter after his death and once his will had been sorted.

Hours had passed after Nathanial's departure and the letter had remained unopened upon the coffee table until Jane had returned home that evening from work. Maura had been unsure of her reaction and wanted the comfort of her wife next to her when she did decide to read it. The loss of her father had certainly not been forgotten but reading his words did bring many mixed emotions for the woman who had spent much of her childhood and even part of her adult life away from the presence of her parents.

* * *

_Jane allowed the tension of the day to dissipate as she took in the comforting sights and smells of her home. Even though she knew Evelyn was spending the night at her parents, she proceeded to follow her usual ritual of locking her badge and gun away in the safe located in the closet next to the entranceway. She then stepped into the living room where she found Maura quietly sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand, staring at the letter which was on the table in front of her. _

"_Everything ok Maura?"_

_As she waited for a response Jane made her way over to where her wife sat and placed a quick kiss on top of her head before sitting down next to her._

"_Nathanial brought a letter over today; he said my father wrote it with instructions for him to pass it on to me once he died."_

_Jane was unsure of how to react; apart from the few days following Jonathan Isles funeral Maura had said little on the subject of her parents since. Only 2 days previously her wife had witnessed the reading of his will and was mildly surprised to find out that a substantial part of the family fortune had been left to her. She also knew that on that particular day Elizabeth Isles had chosen once again to ignore her daughter. Jane had left Maura to process everything in her own time, knowing that she would eventually come to her when ready._

"_Have you opened it yet?"_

"_No, I wanted you here with me when I did so I decided to wait."_

_Maura picked up the envelope that contained the letter and for a moment she just sat there holding it in her hand before carefully unsealing it. A single tear fell as she laid her eyes upon her father's familiar script._

"_He always said when you have something worth writing down it should be written in your own hand, not by a computer."_

_Noticing the sadness in her voice, Jane took Maura's free hand into her own as her wife began to read aloud_

"_My dearest Maura, It was never my desire to say goodbye to you like this but it is my fear that I may not have been able to do it in person given how things have been these last few years. I therefore hope that when the time comes for me to depart this life these words will bring you some comfort and make up for some of the mistakes I made whilst still alive._

_As I write this I find myself looking at an old photo of you taken as a child one day at the summer house; even after all these years it takes pride and place upon my desk in the study. You were always a curious little one, independent and head strong which is why me and your mother pushed you so hard to learn and discover so much. What we often forgot though was that you were also still just a child, a child who should have had the opportunity to interact more with others your age and a child who needed the comfort and closeness that only a parent can give. Looking back now I realise the mistakes we made, I see that me and your mother were often absent from your life and there was a lot of benign neglect. For that I am truly sorry. Nevertheless __do know that being your father has been one of the greatest gifts in my life. __I can still remember the very first moment I held you in my arms and you looked up at me with those beautiful, ever observing eyes of yours. You may not have been my flesh and blood but I loved you just as much. Those times we shared together in the park, just you and me were something I always looked forward to and I carried those memories as I watched you grow up to become the wonderful woman you are to today. I may not have ever said it enough but I want you to know Maura how proud you made me. You confidently strode out into the world and accomplished many a thing based upon your own merits and not those that came with the family name or fortune. _

_My greatest wish was to see you grow up and be happy; find love and be loved unconditionally in return by someone who would protect you and __stand steadfast at your side.__ Some people are lucky enough to have that one person, someone they're just __meant__ to be with__ and you have that Maura. You and Jane found one another and although I may not have understood you choice at the beginning, I came to realise it didn't matter. You two were meant to be. Jane is an honourable woman who loves you with all her heart and that is what counts. Moreover it was an honour to be able to call one of Boston PD's finest detectives my daughter in law. And then there is that wonderful granddaughter of mine…she couldn't have had a better start in life then having you and Jane as her parents and I know that she will have everything she ever needs as long as she has both of you there loving her, supporting and guiding her through it all._

_I am not afraid of dying; I have lived a long life with much happiness. Precious times we've spent together as a family over the years have been few and far between but those memories are giving me some comfort. My only regret…I wish we had been closer during these last years; I wish your mother could have seen beyond her pride and embraced the life you have with Jane and our granddaughter. Maybe I should have even but my foot down more and made more of an effort to see you but like you Maura I love my wife and thus my loyalty was with her. I knew that any pain and hurt you felt would be healed by the presence of Jane and others around you so do not take my lack of contact as rejection. You are my daughter Maura and nothing will ever change that._

_I have no right to demand anything of you but I would ask that you don't give up on your mother Maura. Despite everything that has happened she loves you, she always has. There will come a time when she will realise her mistakes just like I did and it may not be tomorrow, it may not even be next year but when the time comes she will need you. I ask you to forgive her and move on; don't let the past prevent you from having a relationship in the future._

_I've only ever wanted you to be happy in life Maura; something that hasn't always been the case when it has come to me and your mother. Yet despite the sadness, you found your happy ending and there is nothing more which gives me greater comfort then knowing this. I can die content in the knowledge that you are not alone; you have someone who will stand by your side come what may. _

_I love you with all my heart Maura, live, be happy and continue to make me proud. _

_You loving father."_

_Maura allowed the letter to flutter onto the table as she felt James arms wrap around, pulling her in close. The tears came easily in that moment; she knew her father had loved her but to see it written in his own words put to rest the fears she had longed carried in the back of her mind. Jane reached up with one hand, her thumb slowly caressing the soft skin of Maura's cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. The ME leaned into the soft touch of her wife's hand as it stroked her cheek and she put her own above it to keep it in place._

"_You ok Maura?"_

"_I will be. After all these years I've finally heard or in this case read what I needed too from him."_

_Jane herself couldn't help but shed a tear at Jonathan Isles words. She could never forget the sacrifice Maura had made with regards to her parents in order to be with her so to know that he had accepted the love she had for his daughter meant so much to her. _

"_Your father was a good man Maura and he won't be forgotten."_

_The rest of the evening followed on a happier note; Maura going over those precious moments as a child, of times when she was just a daughter spending time with her father.  
_

* * *

As she took a deep breath and exhaled it in a long, mournful sigh, Maura knelt down to place the roses on top of the headstone that stood where her father lay.

"I'm glad that I made you proud father, that's all I ever wanted to do. I never blamed you from being absent in my life, you and mother worked hard to give me so much but It was once I was older that I came to realise I had to learn to fly by myself. I know that it was partly my fault and not just yours but I am sorry we didn't have a chance to properly reconcile before you passed. I never regretted my decision to choose Jane over you and mother; in fact it was never a choice as far as I was concerned. Like you yourself said, some people are just meant to be and I knew that was the case with Jane. She's made me happier than I ever could have imagined."

Maura gently wept as she let go of the fears and guilt that had plagued her for almost her entire adult life. Jane silently stood behind, her hand coming to rest upon her wife's shoulder as a gesture of support before she herself leaned down and placed her own flowers upon Jonathan Isles final resting place.

"Rest assured I will never let your daughter down. She and Evie are everything to me and I'll go to the ends of the earth to ensure they are happy, protected and above all else, loved."

As Jane stood, Maura stepped into her arms holding her close. They remained that way for a few minutes until Maura looked up at her wife, tears staining her cheeks. She gently caressed Jane's face and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips in silent thanks for the support she'd been giving her, not only now but for the entire time they had been together. She then took one last look at her father's grave and a smile graced her face at the realisation she had finally found the closure she had needed since his untimely death. She had made peace with the past and now it was time to focus on the present. Hand in hand, she and Jane slowly made their way out of the cemetery and back to their daughter. back to the life they shared together.


	11. I'm Not Giving Up

**Ok so another chapter for those of you who are still reading this...Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Memories of a life together part 11- I'm Not Giving Up**

It had gone midnight and Jane Rizzoli stood outside this one particular house staring at the door, willing herself to just raise her hand and knock. She had a key but it felt wrong to go inside considering how she had last left the house. It had been three long days since she had last stepped foot inside; one argument having left her filled with nothing but guilt and loneliness, yet it was her own god dam pride and stubbornness that had kept her away for this long. Looking back it should never had even happened, it had just been a matter of bad timing with Jane reacting the wrong way when her wife had merely stated the truth; she had been absent too much and neglected those she loved most. Now here Jane was paying the price for her actions; yes she was a homicide detective, a female trying to hold her own amongst the men, but she was also a wife and mother desperately trying to do right by her family.

She idly scuffed her foot along the ground as she tried in vain to organise the thoughts running through her head. The weather outside was bitter, colder than she remembered Boston ever being and with no lights on inside the detective had begun to wonder whether this was such a good idea after all. However something needed to be done because without Maura in her life Jane felt lost, empty even.

It was often said that some would rather die than cause another person pain, Jane was one of those people and after witnessing the hurt and anger within Maura, she was in turmoil. They had had arguments in the past, many before they even became a couple and even now they occasionally cropped up in work but rarely would they ever argue at home. The detective could clearly remember what happened the last time they did but it was almost over as soon as it had begun.

* * *

"_Jane you can't ignore me, we need to discuss this."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, I was doing my job like I always do Maura, end of." _

_The smaller woman turned quickly in response, uncharacteristically letting out a small scream as she tried to deal with the frustration she was feeling._

"_Yes but you were reckless Jane! You were told to wait for backup but instead you go and directly put yourself in harm's way. What if the perp had a knife or even worse a gun, you could be lying in the hospital or dead in my morgue."_

"_Well he didn't ok so just forget about it and let it go." _

"_I can't let it go! As I've told you before there is a fine line between courage and stupidity!"_

_Jane didn't have a chance to say anymore as Maura rushed past her and headed upstairs towards their bedroom. The slamming of the door echoed through the house and Jane stood routed to the ground and just stared at the now empty space before her stunned. She had seen Maura upset on occasions before but up until now she had never been this angry. Giving her wife a few minutes alone Jane set about feeding Bass and Joe before making her way upstairs. _

_Gently knocking to make her presence known, Jane entered the room to find the woman she loved packing a suitcase._

"_Maura what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like? I am going to go and stay in a hotel for a couple of days."_

_Jane moved forward removing the suitcase out of her wife's reach._

"_Maura listen to me, I am sorry ok. You were right as always, I was stupid and reckless. Please just don't go, I don't want that." _

_The ME shook her head and grabbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to fight back the tears. Rationally she knew that she was just overreacting in response to the fear she had been feeling upon hearing Jane had been taken to the hospital but it didn't make her feel any better._

_Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, tears spilled from her eyes as she looked up towards the woman she loved. "I could have lost you today and the very thought of not having you here with me in my life terrifies me Jane."_

"_Oh Maura…" The detective was by her side in an instance and held her close waiting for the crying to subside. They remained like that until Maura's sobs had turned into soft whimpers._

"_Maura I know you're scared, I feel the same every time I'm in a situation like that, it's a part of my job, risking my life to serve the public and protect the people I care about most but loving you is what gives me the courage and strength to fight whatever I have to deal with; all I think about is how I can safely get through it so I can come home to you at night." _

_Maura grabbed the detectives hand and placed a kiss upon the scar that was there," I know you do Jane and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I don't usually yell and I certainly don't want to leave you, it's just the thought always lingers there in the back of my mind and I don't want it to become a reality."_

"_I will do all that I can to make sure you never have to face that reality." They shared a gentle kiss as Jane brushed away the last of the tears that streaked Maura's face._

"_We need to change your dressing, stay here while I get my supplies." Jane let out a small chuckle, just like that the conversation was over and Maura had gone into doctor mode in order to try and gather herself. A few minutes later she let out a small hiss as Maura slowly peeled away the bandage that was covering the side of her forehead and began to gently clean the cut that had been stitched up earlier in the day._

"_I wish you had stayed in the hospital Jane for observation, an injury to the brain is very serious, especially since you were knocked unconscious."_

"_Maura you saw the scans yourself, no damage done, just a little concussion. It's nothing, why should I stay there when I can come home and have you take care of me." She was greeted with a stern look from her girlfriend; displeasure from such a comment evident on her face._

"_Jane I wouldn't call suffering from a concussion after being hit on the side of the head with a piece of two by four nothing. You were incredibly lucky that only a small amount of force was used to hit you."_

_The detective sighed as a new bandage was placed over the wound, "Your right Maura I'm sorry, but understand I feel better being at home with you rather than stuck in some noisy hospital being poked and prodded every two hours."_

_She moved to lie down on the bed while she watched the other woman busy herself tidying up; she knew Maura had been upset when she had decided to discharge herself from the hospital and not for the first time either. Throughout their relationship Jane had been a frequent visitor to the emergency room thanks to suspects who had been unwilling to co-operate or just plain stupid to run away from the cops in the first place._

"_Maura come here and lie with me for a little while." Upon hearing Jane's request, she didn't hesitate to move and join her love, her worrying dissipating as she felt familiar arms wrap around to hold her tightly. _

_Jane placed a tender kiss to the ME's forehead as she watched the tears well in her eyes again_

"_It's ok, I'm here and everything is fine" _

_They laid together in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the closeness of one another, it was something they had learnt not to take for granted especially after the horrors they would see on a daily basis at work. The quietness was broken as Jane let out a sigh and looked down to speak to the woman in her arms._

"_Maura do ever wish that I did something else or at least found myself a job in the force that was less dangerous." If she had realised one thing after today, it was that she was tired of putting Maura through the anguish of having to deal with her being hurt on duty._

"_I love my job Maura but you mean more to me now then my badge so if quitting will make you happier then that's what I'll do."_

_Instead of responding straight away, Maura contemplated her answer for a few moments. "Truthfully a part of me wishes you would every time I answer a phone call to say you have been hurt but then when I really think about it… no I don't want you to change your job and I would never ask to do that Jane. Being a cop, being a detective is part of who you are. It's what makes you Jane Rizzoli and the passion, the dedication, the determination you have for the job is just one of the reasons I fell in love with you."_

_They lapsed again into silence, the only sound coming from the rain outside as it hit the bedroom window. The detective had become so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise that she was being spoken to. _

"_Sorry Maura what was that?"_

"_I said statistically speaking you have a higher risk of being injured while on duty but to a degree most people can suffer an accident during the day or find themselves hurt following a situation that is unexpected. We run that risk every day we wake up and get out in the morning."_

_Jane let out throaty laugh upon hearing her own encyclopaedia that was Maura Isles speak, their argument long forgotten…  
_

* * *

The realisation of what had happened sunk in as the detective felt the cold night air of the city bite. Tears stung her eyes, this wasn't what she wanted. Everything she needed; the woman she loved and a family she would do anything for were right behind the door in front of she had the chance the chance to talk herself out of it again, Jane wrapped her knuckle against it and then stepped back to anxiously wait for a response.

The door opened within seconds and it was clear that Maura must have been feeling just as horrible as she was in that moment.

"You ok?"

Jane was only greeted with the sight of her wife crying and a shake of the head before she felt the woman launch herself into her arms.

"Does this mean you're talking to me?" Jane's attempt at cracking a joke to lighten the mood failed miserably as the woman she loved began to sob into the crook of her neck.

"Maura I'm sorry, so sorry."

Jane held her wife close, not wanting to let her go again. It wasn't until she felt a blast of cold air around them that she realised they were still outside and so holding Maura in her arms she made her way inside to the comforting warmth of their home. She sat on the sofa before lying back and pulling Maura with her. No words were spoken; this was a time when they just needed to be with another in silence and as Maura continued to sob, Jane's own tears quietly slipped down her cheeks.

"I thought you had left, that you weren't coming back. I thought you had given up on us, our family"

"God damit, that's never going to happen Maura, I'm not giving up, ever. You and Evie are my reason for living; I would do anything for you both" Jane whispered brokenly. She hated seeing Maura like this, especially knowing she was the reason behind it; her actions, selfish as they were, were so much more painful to the woman they were inadvertently directed at.

"You were right, I let work get on top of me, I neglected you both and it should never have happened but Instead of accepting the truth I walked out on you. You would think after all these years of not being alone I would have learnt something by now but yet I still make mistakes."

It was now Maura's turn to comfort her wife, noticing the tears upon Jane's face; she turned and delicately brushed them away with her thumb before cupping the detectives face and planting a chaste kiss upon her lips. Keeping her hand in place she softly began to speak,

"You're here now and that's all that matters."

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's, who held on to her wife tighter and slowly directed the kiss to deepen. Breaking apart, Jane rested her forehead against that of Maura's before gently caressing the cheeks of the ME who closed her eyes at the tender touch and sighed deeply.

"No matter how many arguments we may have Maura I'll come back, always."

"I know Jane and I should never have doubted you. Now please, will you come to our bed where you belong?"

Jane stood and held out her hand for Maura to take.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be, lead the way."

Yes they had their fights just like any other couple but when all was said and done, they always came back to one another and as Maura held Jane in her arms as they drifted off to sleep, both knew in that moment, that where they belonged, was there in one another's arms forever.


End file.
